


Mine

by yutafic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, hyuck and Johnny are dating, mark has a crush on hyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutafic/pseuds/yutafic
Summary: "Donghyuck? As in Lee Donghyuck? Haechan from nct? Donghyuck, as in my roommate?" Johnny asked, hoping to god Mark would say some other Donghyuck. Maybe someone he didn't know, or from another company, or just anyone that isn't his Donghyuck."Yes. That Donghyuck." Mark said.Where Johnny and Donghyuck are dating in secret, and Mark confesses to Johnny that he has a crush on his boyfriend.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 195
Kudos: 504





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had published this before, but I didn’t like it. So I rewrote this. I have no idea how long this will be. I will try my best updating this frequently.  
> As for my other books, I got writers block. I’m kind of stuck, so I apologize if you were reading those.

Johnny stared at Donghyuck through the vanity mirror, subconsciously letting a small smile grow on his face. The younger was laughing at something Yuta had just said, and his wide smile that was plastered on the boys face made Johnny's heart feel _weird_. The way his head tilts back a bit, his eyes twinkling. Donghyuck just made his heart feel all weird. 

"Okay, you're on in 10!" A crew member came into the dressing room to announce the time they have left till they have to get on the stage to perform.

"Try not to mess up the makeup." The makeup artist said softly to Johnny, adding one last touch to his lips. The tall man hummed out a reply, letting her know he understood. After he was released from chair, Jaehyun replaced his spot. Johnny left the vanity area to go sit with other members, sitting beside Taeyong.

-

"I'm exhausted." Mark spoke in English, leaning back into the car seat. He rested his head on Donghyuck's shoulder, his eyes closed. Yuta agreed, saying something about being excited to get to his bed and sleep. But Johnny wasn't listening. His focus was on the two younger members at the back seat. They looked comfortable. Too comfortable for Johnny's liking.

But he kept quiet. Didn't say anything about it, and decided to ignore them for the rest of the ride. It won't be hard. Except that it was. With the car being so quiet, he could hear their whispers, and giggles. How Mark was saying something about Donghyuck doing a good job on stage today, or how Donghyuck kept laughing whenever Mark kept poking him around his ticklish spots.

Johnny unzipped his bag, fumbling with the zipper in annoyance. He knew he shouldn't be feeling annoyed with them, they're best friends, and it's natural for best friends to be so close like that. But it didn't make Johnny feel any less better. He dug around his bag, looking for his AirPods.

After a minute of digging, and hearing their whispers, he finally found the little white pod. He quickly opened them, plugging it in his ear. Once he put on some music to distract him, he calmed himself down.

-

"Johnny," Donghyuck whispered from his bed. Johnny ignored his calls though, keeping his eyes shut tight, hugging his duvet close to him. He still wasn't over what happened in the car. He still has to control this ' _jealousy_ ' of his, but it's hard.

"Johnny~" Donghyuck whispered again, whining when the elder didn't listen to him. He knew the older male was awake, and he didn't appreciate being ignored.

Johnny could hear the sheets being moved, he could hear the boy getting out of his bed, he could hear him coming over to his bed. But he ignored it all. He ignored how Donghyuck slid himself under the covers, he ignored the feeling of Donghyuck's arm wrapping around his waist. He ignored the sound of Donghyuck's soft breathing, how it hit his back, how it gave him shivers.

"Are you mad at me?" Donghyuck asked quietly, it wasn't a whisper anymore, just a quiet voice. The younger rested his forehead on the elders back, a small frown forming on his face. He tightened his grip a tiny bit when Johnny didn't answer.

"What did I do wrong? Please don't be mad at me. I promise I wouldn't do anything to upset you." Donghyuck spoke quietly, already hating this silent treatment. He just wanted the elder to talk to him.

Johnny was losing. He couldn't keep up this wall anymore. He already felt bad for ignoring Donghyuck. It wasn't his fault to begin with. So he lets out a soft sigh, turning around to face Donghyuck, who looked really hurt.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just being dumb." Johnny mumbled, the feeling of embarrassment settling at the bit of his stomach. Jealously was a stupid feeling, that shouldn't exist.

"You're not dumb." Donghyuck said, a smile forming on his lips. He sat up, then climbed on top of the elders waist, straddling him. Johnny rested his hands on the boys waist, staring up at him with a pout.

"I am. I'm extremely stupid." Johnny sighed. But Donghyuck shook his head. "You're not. I find you very smart." Donghyuck smiled. He leaned down, placing his lips on Johnny's soft pink ones. With his eyes closing, he moved his lips, in a smooth motion. Sucking at the elders bottom lip. His hands were caressing Johnny's smooth neck, slowly rubbing his thumb in a circular motion on the side of his neck.

When Donghyuck pulled away, Johnny looked breathless. His lips were red, shiny, and slightly parted. Eyes were open wide, giving a surprised expression. Donghyuck chuckled, leaning down again to give Johnny a peck.

"You're extremely smart." Donghyuck said.

That was the end of the conversation. The two fell asleep, with Johnny's arm keeping the younger boy close to him, as if he would run away.

-

"What was it like?" Mark asked Donghyuck, throwing his arms over his shoulder. Johnny was across the dance room, watching them attentively. The others were practicing a bit, getting ready to record the practice video go Kick It. But Johnny was sat by the wall, watching Mark and Donghyuck talk.

"What do you you mean?" Donghyuck asked confused, turning his head to look at Mark, his eyebrows furrowed together a bit. He did not understand what Mark was talking about.

"When you fell from heaven." Mark said with a serious expression. He kept his eye contact, which made Donghyuck feel squirmy. He glared at the older, finding the pickup line very cringey.

"Mark, that was the worst pickup ever. If you keep making pickup lines like that, you'll never get a girlfriend." Donghyuck said, shaking his head at the dumb pickup line. It was overused, and dumb.

"Okay, but what if I don't want a girlfriend?" Mark said quietly, leaning over a bit more to his ear. When he pulled away, Donghyuck had his head tilted to the side, a clear confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Donghyuck asked. He didn't want to make assumptions, but he didn't think Mark would date guys. But then again, everyone thinks Johnny is straight.

"Okay, let's record this thing." The manager said, barging into the practice room with a small crew of people and a camera.

Mark gave one last to Donghyuck, before getting up from the floor, and walking towards where the group were standing, getting their hair slightly fixed, and some small makeup touches. It wasn't much, since it was only a practice video.

"Everyone get in place." The dance instructor said, moving his hand in a motion which meant get in your place. The hair and makeup crew quickly moved out of the way, letting the members get in their spots.

When the group finished, it was time for lunch. The crew and mangers left, and so did the members, leaving only Donghyuck and Johnny. Johnny made some excuse, which the others didn't bat an eye at. When they were all gone, he turned to Donghyuck, who was smiling fondly at the older.

"I missed you." Donghyuck pouted, making his way to Johnny to give him a _bear_ hug. They never get to show affection to each other; with the members always being around them, to them being busy, and cameras being everywhere, it was hard to have time together. But in the end, they always made it work.

"I was literally with you all day." Johnny smiled, returning the hug. To others, it may look weird, to see two people just randomly hugging in the middle of a dance room. But they didn't care right now, they just liked being close like this.

Johnny rested his chin on top of Donghyuck's hair, the smell of his shampoo hitting his nose. He closed his eyes, his arms wrapped around the boy's waist in content. He always enjoyed the younger males hugs. It made him feel warm, and happy inside. His heart always felt really excited, beating sort of faster.

"Let's go eat. I'm hungry." Donghyuck pulled away after he felt recharged. He grabbed the elder males left hand, intertwining their fingers. Johnny's hand was much larger, compared to Donghyuck's. Johnny had always found it adorable, how small Donghyuck can be compared to himself.

-

Johnny was sat in the living room, with the tv playing some random movie he picked on Netflix. But his attention wasn't really on the movie, it was more at his phone. His thumbs busy scrolling through the twitter feed. He liked to read what the fans had to say. Sometimes it could be bad, but he knew there were always going to be people like that, so he didn't bother with those posts. But a lot of the things said were hilarious.

His time on Twitter came to a stop, when he got a message from Mark. He quickly closed Twitter, opening the messaging app, clicking on Mark's contact.

**Mark** : _I need help with something:/_

Johnny read the message. He looked up a bit, trying to think of what the boy could possibly need help with. He could ask Taeyong, or Yuta; those two were good at helping.

Johnny typed into the keyboard, then pressed send.

**:** _with?_

**Mark** : _is anyone in your dorm?_

**:** _no_

**Mark** : _I'll be there in two minutes ^^_

After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Johnny instantly got up, making his way to the door. When he pulled it open, there stood Mark, who was nervously fidgeting with his hands, a half smile placed on his lips. The boy looked insane to Johnny. "You look crazy." Is the first thing that comes out of his mouth. He really meant for it to stay in, but ended up blurting it out.

"Sorry. I just really need help with something. I can't really tell anyone at the moment, and the first person that came to mind was you." Mark said, a dry chuckle passed his lips at the end. Johnny just hummed, letting the boy in. The two walked to the living, with Mark still looking like he was in a panic mode.

"Mark, calm your ass down, and sit." Johnny sighed, gesturing to the couch. Mark gave an apologetic smile, before taking a seat on the cushion. Johnny sat on the other end of the couch, waiting for Mark to speak. It was him who needed help, so he has to talk first.

"Okay, so for the past 6 months, I've been feeling extremely weird about _something_ , and I kind of ignored it at the beginning," Mark started, side glancing over to Johnny to make sure he was listening.

"But this feeling keeps bugging me, and I can't ignore anymore. It gets harder and harder to hide this _weird_ feeling." Mark sighed. Johnny wasn't sure what he was going on about, but he listened. He can see how much of a problem this is for him, and he wants to do whatever he can to help him fix this feeling thing.

"Basically, to sum everything up, I have a crush on someone's and it hurts inside, but this person makes me feel funny inside, and I get all...giddy whenever they're around me." Mark finished. He looked up to Johnny, who had a surprised expression.

"Who do you like? Is it someone I know? Someone in the company? A different company? Another idol? A staff member? Who Mark? I'm curious." Johnny said, leaning forward a bit. Like a child when you tell them to get ready for a secret you're about to tell them.

"You can't tell anyone. If you do, I will personally break all of your fingers." Mark glared to the older male. He looked threatening, and seemed very serious about this. Which made ever anticipate for the answer. He was expected some idol from another famous company.

"It's Donghyuck." Mark said softly, looking away from Johnny with growing red face. He could feel his face heating up, and his heart pounding. He's never told anyone about this crush thing, and he was nervous.

"Donghyuck? As in Lee Donghyuck? Haechan from nct? Donghyuck, as in my roommate?" Johnny asked, hoping to god Mark would say some other Donghyuck. Maybe someone he didn't know, or from another company, or just anyone that isn't _his_ Donghyuck.

"Yes. That _Donghyuck_." Mark said, his eyebrows furrowed a bit. He watched as Johnny's facial expression changed to a very _blank_ look. He tried to lean over to check if the elder was okay, but Johnny just coughed out, making Mark pull back to give him a look that said ' _what happened just now'._

"How long have you've liked him again?" Johnny asked with wide eyes, his breathing quickening a tiny bit. Mark could notice right away how tense the older male was being, which made him frown. He was confused.

"For about 6 months." Mark reminded him. Johnny nodded, looking away from Mark, staring at the floor, his mind running everywhere.

How often is it for your friend to tell you they have a crush on your boyfriend? Not very often. So Johnny had no clue what to tell Mark. He didn't want to _help_ him, but he also didn't want ignore him. Times like these, he wished the other members knew about their relationship, then maybe he wouldn't be in this situation.

"And you want me to help you with...?" Johnny asked, still confused on how Mark wanted him to help him. He doesn't even know why he's asking this question, when he knows he can't help the boy.

He could just tell him he's already dating Donghyuck, but it's Donghyuck who wanted to keep this a secret for awhile. He said he just wanted this to be something between them, without having the members eyeing them whenever they're near each other, or having their mangers breath down their neck.

They've only been dating for 8 months now, which seems like a long time, but being a busy idol, with eyes everywhere, _watching_ your every move, they haven't been acting like a couple very much. Just small glances during interviews and vlives, _platonic_ cuddles during movie nights, and late night kisses in their bedroom with the door locked.

It was hard to keep this a secret, but he didn't hate it. He knew he would feel weird about showing affection to Donghyuck if they ever did tell the members. Because everyone knows them as a ' _son and dad_ ' duo. How's he supposed to tell them they're actually a dating duo?

"I need to you hint at him that I like him. You're his roommate, so maybe like ask him if he likes anyone or something. I also need help with confessing to him." Mark pouted, hoping Johnny would help him. He waited for the elder to say something, because, well he wasn't saying anything. Just staring at him like he was some sort of rare item.

"Ok, but _hypothetically_ , let's say he doesn't like you back. Then what?" Johnny asks, watching as Mark face changes into a ‘ _thinking_ ’ expression. He let out a little sigh, staring off to somewhere else. It got quiet for a minute, with Johnny sitting there waiting for the boy to answer, and Mark thinking of a solution.

“Ah!” Mark perked up, looking to Johnny as if he had the greatest solution ever. “If he doesn’t like me back, you can help me to try and get him to like me! And if that doesn’t work, I’ll just stay heartbroken.” Mark finished, a small frown growing on his face. It made Johnny feel terrible.

“Will you help me?” Mark asked with the saddest expression Johnny as ever seen from Mark. His eyes were droopy, lips pulled down into a frown, and his usual happy energetic persona was no longer there. Just a sad, sad lion cub.

“I~” Johnny didn’t get to finish that sentence, because the front door was swung open, then the sound of a familiar laugh filling the room. Both boys looked to the hallway which lead to the front door, and saw Donghyuck and Doyoung walking in.

“Oh Mark Lee, you’re here.” Donghyuck grimace, walking towards the couch where they were sitting, dropping his bag on the floor, and sitting in between the two. He leaned his back into the couch, lolling his head back a bit, sighing softly. Johnny smiled, finding the younger cute.

“I’m so tired. I need a nap.” Donghyuck whined, glancing to Johnny, making eye contact with the older for a second, before looking away. He turned to Mark, who was just staring at him weirdly.

“You look like you need a nap too.” Donghyuck laughed softly, poking Mark’s side gently, making the other flinch from the sudden touch. Donghyuck got from the couch, picking up his bag, then left the room to go to his own room to get some sleep.

When they heard the door shut, not even seconds later, Johnny got a text notification. He quickly reached for his phone on the coffee table, checking it.

**Hyuck** : _come cuddle with me :(_

**Hyuck** : _get mark outta here. I’m very sleepy and want to cuddle :(_

Johnny turned off his phone, then looked to Mark who was just waiting for him to finish with the text. He gave Mark an apologetic grin, letting out a dry chuckle.

“Sorry, im busy now. I need you to leave.” Johnny said, trying his best not to sound suspicious nor rude. But it was hard, especially with Mark giving him a weird look. He wasn’t the best at lying.

“ _Busy_ with what?” Mark asked.

“Something. Now leave.” Johnny quickly said. He stood up from the couch, grabbing ahold onto Mark’s elbow, pulling him up from the couch. He ushered him towards the door, with Mark trying to ask questions.

“I’m sorry. We’ll talk later, when I’m not busy.” Johnny quick apologized, opening the door. He gently pushed Mark out, giving him one last apologetic look, then closing the door.

Johnny let out a sigh, shaking his head. He turned his heel, making his way towards his and Donghyuck’s shared room.

_Should I tell Donghyuck about this?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m glad I never told him. Even though it hurt so bad, going through a heart break, I’m happy with how we are now. Just friends.” Donghyuck sighed with a smile.
> 
> Secrets. Lots of secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing gets kind of sloppy at the end. I stayed up all night writing this. Sorry for that.

Donghyuck hummed in content, his faces pressed against Johnny's chest as he listened to the soft heart beat. His eyes were closed, a small smile placed on his lips, with his hands resting on the elders shoulders. He felt comfortable and happy, especially after this long, exhausting day.

"Why was Mark here? He seemed weird." Donghyuck said softly, keeping his eyes closed, awaiting for an answer. He noticed how tense Johnny got, but he turned a blind eye on it.

"He's always weird," Johnny chuckled dryly. "He just wanted to talk about something personal. That's all." Johnny brought his left hand up to the boys soft brown fluffy hair, running his fingers through it. His hair smelled nice, like a nice fruity smell.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say that Taeyong will be late. He said don't wait for him." Donghyuck yawned at the end, getting himself more comfortable, hugging the elder even tighter. Johnny smiled, wrapping his arms around the boy protectively. Not too tight, just enough to make sure no one will take his Donghyuck away from him.

-

"Who changed the most during the comeback?" One of the interviewers asked the group, getting her notebook and pen ready. She eyed the group, waiting for someone to answer.

"I'd say Johnny!" Haechan spoke out suddenly. The interviewer nodded, quickly writing down the answer.

"How so?" The interviewer asked with wide eyes. Donghyuck looked to Johnny, who was staring right back at him with a curious look. Everyone had their eyes on Donghyuck, waiting for him to answer.

"His body changed a lot for this comeback." Donghyuck chuckled. Everyone nodded, agreeing. The interviewer quickly wrote on her notebook.

"Which member do you say you're getting closer to these days?" The other interviewer asked, a notebook in his hands.

"Haechannie?" Mark giggled out awkwardly. He turned to his left, where Donghyuck was sitting, staring right back at him with a small smile.

"Ah yes, me and Mark have been getting closer lately." Donghyuck said with a smile, patting the boy on the shoulders. Mark wasn't sure if anyone could notice, but his heart was doing flips inside. He felt as if his heads were in the clouds.

"Me and Taeyong are best friends now." Doyoung spoke out sarcastically with a wide smile, wrapping his arm around the elder mans shoulder. Taeyong just laughed.

"Are you guys interested in anyone romantically?" The interviewer asked, looking at everyone's expressions.

Mark glanced to Donghyuck, then looked away.

"We're too busy. I don't think any of us could have time to find love. Maybe in the future, but definitely not now." Taeyong answered seriously. Johnny and Donghyuck just looked to each other quickly, trying their best not to smile. But it was hard, especially with their little secret.

Thankfully, no one noticed.

-

"I want ice cream." Donghyuck pouted, leaning his head to rest on Johnny's shoulders. The elder was using his phone, scrolling through Instagram. They were in the practice room, supposed to be practicing together, but gave up after the first round. So they ended up on the floor with their phones.

"Go get it yourself." Johnny muttered, ignoring the boy. He gently shoved Donghyuck's head off of him, then went back to laughing at dumb posts. Donghyuck sighed, leaning his head back on Johnny's shoulders, staring at their reflection on the mirror, which was across the room.

"Can you go get it for me? Please?" Donghyuck whined, hugging Johnny's right arm, tugging it slightly. When the elder didn't respond, he tapped his foot again Johnny's foot.

"Johnny~ c'mon, just this once." Donghyuck sighed. He was really craving some chocolate ice cream, but he didn't want to go all the way to the ice cream place.

"You always say that." Johnny rolled his eyes, turning off his phone, placing it on the floor. He looked at their reflection, making eye contact with the younger. He looked soft and cuddly with that big black hoodie, and his hair all puffed and fluffy, and those adorable big eyes.

"I know, but I promise this time." Donghyuck frowned. Johnny laughed, knowing that was a lie. But he gave in anyway, like he always did.

"Fine. What kind?" Johnny asked, grabbing ahold of the boys smaller hands, intertwining their fingers. He leaned his head on top of Donghyuck's, a small smile placed on his lips.

"Chocolate, and vanilla." Donghyuck said gleefully. Johnny nodded, then let go of the boys hand, standing up. He made his way across the room where his bag was.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes." Johnny said, digging in his bag to find his wallet. When he found it, he stood back up and look once last glance to the younger, then left.

A minute passed, and Donghyuck let out a mournful sound, sliding down the wall slowly. "Now I'm lonely." He cried out dramatically. The other members had different schedules, and he couldn't exactly leave the practice room. Johnny wrote down 2 hours when he signed up for the room use, and they've only been here for 40 minutes.

Donghyuck closed his eyes, listening to the faint sound of the music coming from the next practice room over. He started to hum to the familiar song; Bad Boy by Red Velvet.

His humming came to a stop, when the sound of the door being opened filled his ears. He looked towards the door quickly, thinking it was Johnny. When he saw Mark, he let out a disappointed sigh, then went back to closing his eyes.

"Oh, where's Johnny? I heard he was here. I tried texting him, but he's not answering." Mark said, walking in the room, closing the door behind him. Donghyuck could hear him walking closer to where he was lying.

"He went to get me ice cream. And he left his phone here." Donghyuck said softly. He opened his eyes, to see Mark standing beside him, looking down at him. "Why do you need him?" Donghyuck asked, eyebrows furrowed together I'm confusion.

"I just needed to ask him something, that's all." Mark said, shrugging his shoulder. He sat down beside Donghyuck, watching as the boy went back to closing his eyes.

"What question? I'm curious." Donghyuck asked. He could hear Mark clearing his throat, followed by his usual awkward laugh.

"Just a question. You don't need to know." Mark replied with a half smile, his heart beat getting faster.

_Why am I so nervous?_ Mark flicked his arm, a punishment for acting weird in front of his crush.

"Fine then, be secretive." Donghyuck muttered.

It got quiet between them, just the sound of their breathing and the faint music coming from the next room. Donghyuck had his eyes closed, Mark wasn't sure if he was awake or sleeping, but he took his moment to admire Donghyuck's pretty features.

His nose was looked cute. His lips looked full... and soft. His hair looked fluffy, he resisted the urge to run his fingers through them. His skin looked smooth and soft. Glowing. His ears looked adorable. His eyelashes looked long, and pretty.

"You've acting weird lately Mark Lee." Donghyuck stated, opening his eyes to look at Mark with concern. The boy looked startled. He looked as if he was about to go into a panic mode.

"W-what do you mean? I'm fine." Mark chuckle awkwardly. He looked away, scratching the back of his neck. Donghyuck gave the older a weird look, finding this behaviour _weird_.He shook his head, deciding on not to ask about it. Mark can be weird sometimes.

“Hyuck, have you’ve ever dated anymore before?” Mark suddenly asked, looking down at Donghyuck. The latter looked to Mark, letting a ‘ _hmm_ ’ sound.

“Only once in middle school. Why do you ask?” Donghyuck asked with a small smile. He placed his hands on top of his stomach, intertwining his fingers together.

“Just asking.” Mark said. He lied down beside Donghyuck, trying to get close as possible without seeming weird. There was a small space between them, but they were still incredibly close. Too close to be just friends. But Donghyuck didn’t notice.

“Who was the last person you’ve had a crush on?” Mark asked, turning his head to stare at Donghyuck with wide eyes, filled with curiosity.

Donghyuck let out a soft sigh, as he thought of Johnny. He still remembers when he started to like him. It was during the North American tour. It was confusing for him at that time. There was this wall in front of them at the time. They were close, but they weren’t close _close_. Like how he and Mark are. It was hard to start interacting with him more, because during those times, Johnny saw Donghyuck as a younger brother.

But he still liked the feeling of having a crush on someone. It made him happy. Though there were times where he felt like crying and kicking Johnny, in the end, he ended up not getting his heart crushed.

“Why do you wanna know?” Donghyuck smiled, turning his head to look back at Mark. The older just shrugged, bringing his hands behind his head, making sure not to hit Donghyuck with his elbow.

“Just curious.” Mark smiled. He turned his gaze up to the ceiling, staring at a particular spot for awhile.

“Who’s the last person you’ve had a crush on?” Donghyuck asked with a smirk, watching as Mark’s face got slight pink. He giggled, poking Mark’s cheek.

“If you didn’t answer, I don’t have to either.” Mark pouted. Donghyuck shrugging, agreeing with that.

“Let’s say none of us knew each other, were all complete strangers,” Mark started, keeping his gaze up at the ceiling. Donghyuck didn’t know where this conversation was going, but stayed quiet. “Who would you date?” Mark turned to look to Donghyuck with a serious expression.

“Who would I date?” Donghyuck asked with wide eyes. “Everyone is straight, I would date no one. I don’t date straight men.” Donghyuck snickered.

Out of the whole group, the only people who know Donghyuck is Bisexual, is Mark and Johnny. And the dreamies, because he can’t keep secrets from them.

“Okay, Let’s put it this way, let’s say sexualities don’t exist and people just date anyone. Who would you date?” Mark asked.

“Why do you want an answer so bad?” Donghyuck laughed, nudging Mark’s side. Mark only rolled his eyes playfully.

“I’m only being curious. Now answer, and I’ll tell you who I would date.” Mark said with a small smile. Donghyuck looked to Mark with a determined expression.

“Fine, I would date Taeil.” Donghyuck said jokingly. He smiled to Mark “now tell me, who would you date?” Donghyuck whispered, as if someone was listening to them.

“Taeil? I thought you would pick Johnny.” Mark said with a laugh, but inside, he felt kind of hurt with the answer. But he knew he shouldn’t have had high expectations for this.

“Oh? Why do you say that?” Donghyuck asked, his heart beating a tiny bit faster. But he played it off cool, trying his best not to act suspicious in any way.

“You guys seem closer these days.” Mark said, looking up at the ceiling again.

“Are you jealous?” Donghyuck teased.

“Yes. I am. You keep finding new best friends, and forgetting I exist.” Mark said with a chuckle. When Donghyuck and Taeil got closer, all of Donghyuck’s attention went to him, and he completely forgot about Mark. Well, not completely, his heart is just being dramatic, but it did hurt.

“Well you didn’t want to accept my love when I gave it to you. It’s your fault.” Donghyuck joked. He noticed how Mark’s smile was slowly disappearing, but didn’t say anything. He turned his attention to the ceiling.

“I’m sorry I ignored you.” Mark sighed, closing his eyes. He placed his hands on his stomach, the same position as Donghyuck.

“It’s fine.” Donghyuck giggled. “Now tell me, who would you date?”

The sound of the door being opened had their attention turned towards the noise. Both of hem sat up, waiting to see who walked in on their conversation.

“I’m back with ice cream. They didn’t have chocolate, so I decided on cooki~” Johnny stopped mid sentence when he saw Mark sitting beside Donghyuck. He and Mark shared a look, which went unnoticed by Donghyuck. The younger was too busy running over to Johnny to retrieve his ice cream.

“It’s fine. I just wanted ice cream.” Donghyuck smiled, taking the paper bowl away from Johnny’s hand.

“Wow, I don’t even get a thank you. So rude.” Johnny said in English. He shook his head, with a clear disappointed look on his face. Donghyuck only rolled his eyes.

“Thank you Johnny.” Donghyuck said in English. He made his way back to his spot, sitting down criss cross. Mark eyed the ice cream, finding it very appetizing.

“Want some?” Donghyuck asked softly, glancing to Mark. The older nodded cutely, making Donghyuck smile.

“I’ll go get some spoons, since Johnny forgot them.” Donghyuck said, looking to Johnny with a playful glare. The boy handed the bowl to Mark, then got up from the floor. He made his way out of the practice room, leaving Mark and Johnny alone.

After a minute of quietness, and when Mark was sure Donghyuck wouldn’t come back, he turned to Johnny, who was standing against a wall across the room.

“Johnny, you didn’t answer me yesterday.” Mark said with a blank expression. But anyone could tell he was annoyed. His voice sounded… irritated.

Johnny sighed, looking away from Mark. His shape gaze felt very intruding. It made him feel uncomfortable. He still didn’t know how to answer. He didn’t even tell Donghyuck about what Mark told him. Mark doesn’t know about their relationship, and he doesn’t know what to do. He needs to tell Donghyuck about this, but he also needs to give Mark Answer now, before he looked even more suspicious. He also didn’t want Mark going off to someone else for help. He doesn’t want his boyfriend getting taken away from him.

”let me think about it.” Johnny said. There was nothing to think about. He didn’t want to help Mark to try and get with his boyfriend. But he needed time to gather his thoughts and tell Donghyuck about this, so they can fix this situation together.

“Think about? What is there to think about? I just need you’re help!” Mark said with an annoyed expression. He placed the bowl of ice cream on the floor, then got up on his feet and walked towards Johnny.

“It’s not that hard, I just need you to hint that I like him, and that’s all. That’s all I’m asking.” Mark said, his face heating up a bit in annoyance. He doesn’t understand why the elder couldn’t help him with this.

“Just let me think about it.” Johnny said with a sigh. He leaned off the wall, so he stood straight.

“Again, what is there to think about?” Mark asked with a glare.

“I don’t think he likes you.” Johnny blurted out. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but he knew it wasn’t the best answer to give. But there was nothing he could’ve said that wouldn’t have revealed their relationship.

“I’m back with three spoo- oh? Did I interrupt something?” Donghyuck asked with a surprised expression. He watched as Mark glared at Johnny, with Johnny having a guilty look.

“No. I’m leaving now.” Mark muttered. Have one last look to Johnny, before making his way out the door, pushing past Donghyuck harshly with his shoulders, making Donghyuck drop all the spoons to the floor.

The younger looked down at the spoons, then to Johnny. “What happened with him?” Donghyuck asked with a confused look.

-

Everyone could immediately tell there was some tension between Johnny and Mark. They’ve all tried asking what was wrong, and the only answers they got were “Johnny is being a dick” and “I have no idea”. They tried getting more out of Johnny, since he was more mature, but all he said to them were “nothing”.

“This is stressing me out.” Taeyong sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers. He was supposed to be in the studio, but here he is sitting with Doyoung and Yuta is a meeting room.

“They’ll figure it out. They always do. Don’t worry too much about it.” Doyoung said, trying to calm Taeyong down. It’s only been an hour since whatever happened between those two. He was sure they will figure it by tomorrow. They always did.

“Yeah, Mark isn’t the type to stay made too long. They’ll probably be fine tomorrow.” Yuta smiled.

-

“So, are you going to tell me what happened in the practice room earlier?” Donghyuck whispered, slipping his arm around Johnny’s waist sneakily. He threw his leg over the elders body, hugging him closer.

“Mark is just mad at something I said.” Johnny sighed.

“About?”

“Personal things.” Johnny said softly. He kissed the top of Donghyuck’s head, then closed his eyes. He wasn’t exactly tired, just had a lot on his mind.

It got quiet for a few minutes. Before Johnny could feel Donghyuck detaching himself from his arms. He opened his eyes, but couldn’t seeing anything due to the darkness. “Hyuck? What are you doing?” Johnny whispered out.

Then he felt weight on his waist. “Im not tired, and I’m bored.” Donghyuck whispered with a small smile. Johnny placed his hands on Donghyuck’s waist instinctively.

“Wanna watch a movie then?” Johnny asked softly.

But Donghyuck had other plans for tonight. He leaned down slowly, placing his lips on Johnny’s soft pink ones, moving his lips with the elder. Donghyuck bit down onto Johnny’s lower lip, asking for entrance. The older male opened his mouth a bit. Donghyuck wasted no time in pushing his tongue inside. The kiss was sloppy, but hot. So so hot. Johnny’s hands were running up and down Donghyuck’s side slowly, making the younger shiver.

Donghyuck started to grind down onto Johnny, his body feeling more and more hot. These clothes were starting to itch, and he didn’t like that.

Johnny pulled away, making Donghyuck stop his movements in annoyance. “What are you doing?” Johnny asked softly but quietly. He could kind of see the boys face, and he could tell he wasn’t happy.

“The only time we ever did anything was when you gave me that blowjob a few months ago. I want more than that.” Donghyuck whispered with a pout. Though, the blowjob was mind blowing, he still wanted to go further. He was ready.

“Not now.” Johnny chuckle softly, pecking Donghyucks pouting lips.

“Why not?” Donghyuck whined out, sitting up.

“Because, Taeyong, Doyoung and the manger are literally in the next rooms next to ours. And I won’t it to be very special when we do it.” Johnny said, bringing the boy down, so he was lying on his chest.

“But everything we do it special. We could have a conversation in the washrooms, and that would be special to me.” Donghyuck pouted. Johnny laughed, hugging the boy tighter.

“Later. I promise it will be even more special.” Johnny promised. Donghyuck quickly stuck out his pinky finger, to which Johnny smiled at, but locked their pinky’s together.

It got quiet again.

But of course, Donghyuck broke it.

“Tell me a secret that no one knows. Like, it has to be juicy, and something that no one knows.” Donghyuck said with a smile. Johnny thought for a moment. There really isn’t a secret that’s juicy, or worth telling. The members basically know everything. That was till a memory popped up in his head.

“I have one, but I don’t know if you’ll like it.” Johnny whispered. But Donghyuck only shook his head gently.

“You got me curious. Just tell me.” Donghyuck said, getting ready to either be surprised or disappointed.

“When I was a trainee,” Johnny started, still not sure if he exactly wants people to know about this, but then again, it all happened in the past.

“Oh trainee secrets, I like this.” Donghyuck giggled. Johnny only rolled his eyes.

“Me and Ten dated for like a month.” Johnny said, remembering those times. They only broke up, because Ten wanted to focus on training, and Johnny always had to go back to Chicago for school. So it didn’t work.

“You can Ten dated? Why am I not surprised? Also, why did you guys even break up?” Donghyuck asked, genuinely curious. Their personality are very compatible.

“We broke up because of work.” Johnny Answer. “Now tell me your secret.” Johnny said.

“I don’t have a lot of big secrets. I only have one, and no one knows about this. You can’t tell anyone I said this.” Donghyuck said with a quiet voice.

Johnny stayed quiet, letting the boy continue.

“I was in love with Mark. Mostly during trainee years. I slowly got over it after we debuted though. Because, it hurt so much, and I hated the one sided feeling.” Donghyuck sighed. He didn’t tell anyone about this, too afraid that one of the members might tell Mark about it. He really valued his friendship with Mark, which is why he still hasn’t told Mark about this.

“Do you still think about him?” Johnny asked. His mind was all over the place. But he kept calm.

“Sometimes I think about what would have happened if I did tell Mark. Would he hate me? Would we be awkward? Would we still be friends? And when I think about those,” Donghyuck paused. He closed his eyes, hugging Johnny a bit tighter. “I’m glad I never told him. Even though it hurt so bad, going through a heart break, I’m happy with how we are now. Just friends.” Donghyuck sighed with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments you guys left last time :) It kind of encouraged me to write a second chapter lol please leave your thoughts on this chapter in the comments. Even though I don’t reply, I still read every comment and appreciate them greatly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you still... like me?" Mark asked, his eyebrows furrowed together, hoping to the god, that maybe, just maybe Donghyuck would say yes. 
> 
> "Hmm what if I do?" Donghyuck asked quietly, leaning over with a teasing smile. Their faces were quite close, and it made Mark feel nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update <3 I’m sorry for the lazy writing, I’ll do better next chapter.

"They're still fighting?" Jungwoo asked quietly, leaning forward closer to Doyoung's ear, eyeing Johnny and Mark, who were standing across the dance room from each other. Mark looked pretty annoyed, while Johnny looked guilty.

"Mark won't talk to Johnny." Doyoung said just as quiet. Jungwoo nodded, then leaned back to sit up properly. The room was quiet. They were waiting on Jaehyun and Taeyong, who still hasn't come.

"The tension is so tight in here. Those two better get their asses here now." Yuta muttered. He was started to get uncomfortable with the silence. It made the back of his neck itch.

Just then, the door opened and Taeyong and Jaehyun came walking in with smiles. But they quickly faded away when they noticed how awkward the room felt.

Taeyong broke the silence. "Let's practice then." He sighs. Everyone stared at Taeyong for a good 5 seconds, before getting up from their spots on the floor, walking to the middle of the room.

Mark walked passed Johnny, shoving him a bit. Johnny looked at Mark in disbelief, shaking his head. He ignored the look Mark was giving him from the reflection in the mirror.

"This is gonna be a long day." Taeyong whispered to himself.

-

"So, are you going to tell me why you're so mad at Johnny?" Donghyuck asked, leaning his head down onto Mark's shoulders. He glanced to Mark's phone screen, seeing how he was just playing some sort of game.

When Mark didn't say anything, Donghyuck sighed, sitting up straight. They were alone in the lounge room, and he just wants to know what happened. Every time he asks Johnny, he always changes the topic.

"Mark," Donghyuck started. When the older didn't look his way, he let out a soft sigh, quickly taking the phone out of his hands. Which honestly didn't help, since Mark still didn't look at him.

"Mark, please tell me why you're mad at Johnny. It's not only affecting you, but all of us," Donghyuck said, a stressed expression on his face. "Do you know how awkward the room gets whenever you guys are together? You have the fix this, because everyone else is already over it."

Mark didn't say anything, just started at the floor.

"I don't know what you guys were fighting about, but you guys have to fix it. And if you can't fix it, at least tell one of us so we can work out the problem together." Donghyuck sighed. The room got quiet, with Donghyuck staring at Mark, and Mark just staring at the floor like it was the most fascinating thing to exist.

" _Hyuck_ , who was the last person you've had a crush on?" Mark asked softly, still keeping his gaze on the floor. He felt nervous. Nervous about what his answer would be, or if he would even give an answer.

"I thought we already talked about this. If you ain't gonna tell me, then I won't tell you." Donghyuck smiled, happy that at least Mark isn't completely ignoring him.

"I will tell you mine, but you have to tell me first." Mark said, glancing to the boy. Donghyuck looked away, a small smile placed on his lips.

"Let me ask this question, is your last crush someone I know?" Donghyuck asked, a smirk on his lips. He looked Mark in the eyes, leaning closer to him.

"Yes. You know this person very well." Mark said, inching back. He was scared that if he got too close to Donghyuck, he would be able to hear his loud heartbeats.

"Oh, now I really wanna know who this person might be." Donghyuck said. "Last question, then I'll tell you." Donghyuck smiled. Mark nodded slowly.

"Do you still have a crush on this person? Because for some reason, I can't imagine you having a crush on someone for long." Donghyuck chuckled. Mark head was always about music, his career. He was the type to only be in love with his job, than fall in love with an actual human.

"Yes." Mark quietly mumbled. Now he was officially nervous. Because he was so close, to confessing to the boy.

"Damn, Who is this special someone? Do they make your heart race?" Donghyuck asked, smiling. He found it adorable, how Mark had a little crush.

"You have the tell me who your last crush is, then I'll tell you all about mine." Mark sighed. Donghyuck giggled, but nodded.

"Okay, last person I had a crush on was..." Donghyuck started. He leaned closer to Mark, signalling Mark to come closer so he could whisper the name. "Johnny."

Mark pulled away slowly with a confused expression. He looked to Donghyuck to check if he was serious. Donghyuck only nodded his head. "Yup. The last person I had a crush on was Johnny." Donghyuck said.

"Johnny...?" Mark asked slowly. Donghyuck nodded.

The two stared at each other, before Donghyuck smiled, bursting out in a fit of laugher, falling over a bit. Mark just stared at him with a small frown, not understanding what was funny.

"I'm kidding. The last person I liked was you." Donghyuck said after calming down. He looked to Mark, wondering what he was thinking.

"Hyuck, which one is the real one? Because you're confusing me." Mark asked with a wavering voice, looking to the younger with a confused face.

" _It's you_." Donghyuck said softly. He wasn't planning on ever telling Mark about this, because he didn't want Mark to feel weird about it. But in the end, he ended up telling him, mainly because he wanted to know who Mark liked. Maybe he could help him.

Mark's mind was all over the place at the moment. He didn't know how to respond, what he should do, how to properly think. There was one repeating running through his brain though.

_Does he still like me?_

"Mark, you look like you just saw a ghost." Donghyuck said, poking his cheek with his finger. Mark quickly looked to Donghyuck with an unreadable expression.

"Do you still... like me?" Mark asked, his eyebrows furrowed together, hoping to the god, that maybe, just maybe Donghyuck would say yes.

"Hmm what if I do?" Donghyuck asked quietly, leaning over with a teasing smile. Their faces were quite close, and it made Mark feel nervous.

Mark opened to his mouth to say something, but like every important conversation he has, it gets interrupted by someone.

The door to the lounge room, and in walked the dream manager. They both turned to look the older, who looked annoyed. "Donghyuck, why don't you answer your phone? We've been looking everywhere for you!" The manager said.

"Ah sorry, I left my phone in the dance room." Donghyuck apologized, giving the manager a sheepish grin. He only shook his head.

"You have a meeting in 10 minutes on the 10th floor. Now let's go, before they start." The manager said, opening the door wider. Donghyuck let out a sigh, completely forgetting he had a meeting with the dreamies. He turned to Mark with a disappointed look.

"I have to go. But we aren't done with this conversation, I still wanna know who that person is." Donghyuck said with a smile. He got up from the couch, walking towards the door. He took one last glance to Mark, before walking out the door.

Mark was left sitting on the couch with many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos. That’s a lot in such a sort amount of time lol I’ll try and get the next chapter up soon. I promise it’ll be more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wasn't okay. He wasn't okay, his heart wasn't okay, his brain wasn't okay, his emotions... his emotions were everywhere. 
> 
> Mark was a mess. All because of Donghyuck. That boy made Mark turn into a ball of emotions, a messy one at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had writers block for a couple of days lol but I managed to make a chapter. It’s not that good, but I tried :/

The bedroom was dark. Door shut and locked, blinds closed, lights off. It was around midnight, meaning the apartment was pitch quiet. Which meant Donghyuck and Johnny had to be quiet. But it was a hard task for the younger, with Johnny's lips doing wonders on his neck, he couldn't help but let out soft pant's.

His eyes fell shut, tilting his head to side more. His fingertips were running up and down Johnny's sides, gripping at the fabric of his shirt every time Johnny sucked gently, not hard enough to leave any bruises though, but enough to make Donghyuck feel nice.

The two were on Johnny's bed, (like most nights) with Donghyuck lying on his back, and Johnny hovering about him, their legs all tangled up. One minute, they were arguing about Pixar movies, then the next minute they ended up in this position.

Neither were complaining though.

"Hyuck," Johnny gave one last kiss to the boys lips, before falling beside him, snaking his arms around Donghyuck's waist, bring him closer. "I have to tell you something." He said quietly.

"What is it?" Donghyuck whispered, snuggling closer to Johnny's side, his eyes falling shut as he let out a long yawn. He felt exhausted, and a good cuddle with Johnny is exactly what he needed.

"I need you to listen. Don't fall asleep." Johnny sighed, poking Donghyuck's forehead, making the younger wince, reaching for the inflicted spot, rubbing it.

"Okay okay, tell me." Donghyuck said, struggling to keep his eyes open, but managed. He stared up at Johnny, barely making out the outline of his face.

"It's about Mark," Johnny started softly, letting out a soft sigh. "He told me something, and I didn't know what to say, without lying to him, but without hurting him." Johnny said. That made Donghyuck quirk his eyebrows at him.

"What did he tell you?" Donghyuck asked.

"Well, he said he needed help with something, so he came over to the dorm," Johnny said, explaining what happened. "and apparently he has a crush on someone, and he really needed help with confessing to this person." Johnny said, getting nervous to say the next part for some odd reason. He didn't understand why.

"Oh, he told me about this crush earlier. I didn't get the name though." Donghyuck said, remembering what happened earlier in the day.

"I thought it would be another idol, or a trainee from the company, but it wasn't any of those." Donghyuck let out a sound of confusion, waiting for Johnny to continue. His mind running with curiosity.

"Then he told me, that this person he's liked for like 6 months, was someone we all know." Johnny said quietly, he looked to Donghyuck, who was staring at him with anticipation.

"Well, who does he like?" Donghyuck asked hastily.

"He said he likes you." Johnny said.

Donghyuck kind of... froze in his spot. The gears in his brain stopped, not taking in this new information properly. The sudden feeling of excitement to know who his best friend liked, was gone. He no longer wanted to know about it.

"What?" Donghyuck whispered, his face dropping, voice soft, eyes no longer filled with curiosity like it was earlier. He didn't want to believe what Johnny said.

"I didn't give him an answer, because I couldn't help him. I mean, why would I? I avoided him as long as possible, but then in the practice room," Johnny sighed, still feeling terrible for saying that to Mark. "I told him that you didn't like him back, and he got mad at me."

"Are you sure he said it was me? Like, me _me_?" Donghyuck asked, pointing to himself in disbelief. He didn't exactly know how to feel about this, what he should say, or what he should do.

"Yeah. So I was thinking, we could tell him about us. Because, not saying anything, while he likes you seems shitty, and he doesn't deserve that." Johnny sigh, his grip on the boys waist loosening.

Donghyuck didn't say anything back, just stared at the ceiling with a blank expression. "I'm gonna sleep in my bed tonight." Donghyuck sighed, kicking the covers off his body, throwing his legs off the bed. He was about to get up, but Johnny had grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked worryingly, frowning. Donghyuck turned to look at him, giving him a small weak smile.

"Nothing. I just need to think alone." Donghyuck said softly. He then walked over to his bed, getting under the covers, the cold sheets making him miss Johnny's bed. But he wanted to think.

So that night, for the first time in awhile, Donghyuck slept in his own bed.

-

Mark wasn't okay. He wasn't okay, his heart wasn't okay, his brain wasn't okay, his emotions... his emotions were everywhere.

Mark was a mess. All because of Donghyuck. That boy made Mark turn into a ball of emotions, a messy one at that.

_Does he like me?_

The conversation they had earlier is all Mark could think about. The words Donghyuck said, were repeating over and over in his head.

The way he leaned _close_.

"Oh my god." Mark whispered, feeling his heart race. He grabbed one of his pillows, buried his face into it, then let out a weird sound. It was a mixture of screaming, laughing, and whining. He called it ' _the lovesick cry'_.

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." Mark cried, feeling his face grow red. His face turned into a worried expression (except that he wasn't really feeling worried) thinking about Donghyuck.

"God, why do I feel like this!" Mark whined, sitting up from his lying position. He licked his chapped lips, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

It was sickening, how one person made Mark feel like mush. He hated it. He hated how Donghyuck smiled. He hated how annoying Donghyuck's laugh sounded. He hated how Donghyuck looked pretty in anything he wore. He just _hated_ Donghyuck.

"I hate him so much." Mark said, falling backwards onto the bed. He closed his eyes, thinking about anything that wasn't Donghyuck. But failed.

"I can't do this anymore." Mark sighed, shaking his head. He opened his eyes, rolled over to his nightstand, grabbing his phone. He opened the messaging app, going straight to Donghyuck's contact.

**:** _hyuck u awake ?_

He turned off his phone quickly after send that message, hiding under the covers, feeling his heart racing.

_Calm down Mark._

Few minutes later, he heard a small _ding_ come from his phone, indicating he had a new message.

**Haechan:** _yea,,,, why?_

**:** _I have something to tell you :) I'll tell you tomorrow though_

After that, he turned off his phone, ignoring the small ding noise. He lied back down, feeling nervous. So nervous.

_Now or never._

-

"Okay, I have a plan." Donghyuck said, walking into the empty dance room, Johnny following right behind him. The two came to the practice room first, so they could have a talk about this whole Mark situation. The other members should be here in 30 minutes, which gave Donghyuck enough time to explain what he had come up with last night.

"I thought I already came up with one." Johnny sighed, walking over to where the couches were in the corner, Donghyuck also going there. Johnny sat down, watching the younger stand in front of him.

"Look, I like that this is a secret. I don't want the managers to breath down our necks every time we're together, or the members to always have to remind us about being in public and stuff like that." Donghyuck sighed, going over to sit next to Johnny.

"Let's just tell Mark. We can ask him not to say anything." Johnny said softly. But Donghyuck pouted, clearly not agreeing to the idea.

"Just trust me. I got this, okay?" Donghyuck said, pout still placed on his lips. He put his hands on Johnny's thigh, staring at him.

Johnny only stared at him for a few seconds, before nodded with a sigh. "Fine." He said.

Donghyuck smiled, leaning forward, giving Johnny a quick peck on the lips, before getting up and going to the middle of the practice room to stretch.

When the members slowly started to arrive, they ran through practice for the next three hours. During those three hours, Donghyuck and Mark kept exchanging glances, unreadable expressions on their faces.

Both were nervous.

When dance practice came to an end, it was lunch. Everyone left the room, everyone except Donghyuck and Mark. Johnny gave one last look to Donghyuck, before leaving with the rest of the members.

"Mark, I have to tell you something." Donghyuck started, standing in front of Mark, who was twitching with nervousness.

"Okay, before you tell me, let me tell you something first." Mark said, eyes wide. He needed to do this now, or else he'll never be able to tell him.

Donghyuck stared at him for a second, but nodded. A small sigh leaving his lips. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the older to continue.

"Okay, so for the past 6 months, I've come to realize some things, and I really tried to ignore them, but I couldn't." Mark sighed. He gulped, before looking up to Donghyuck, who had a very unreadable expression.

"Hyuck, I really _really_ like you. Like, everything about you, just makes my heart race," Mark said, his growing red. "Gosh, I sound stupid." Mark whined, biting his bottom lip, looking away from the younger.

Donghyuck just looked at him, feeling bad. "Listen, Mark, I like you, I really do, but I just, I don't like you like that." Donghyuck sighed, feeling awful. The way Mark's face changed into a much more hurt look, made him feel terrible.

"Then what about yesterday?" Mark asked slowly, feeling like someone smashed his heart in pieces. Small, _small_ pieces.

"Oh, that? That was long time ago. Yeah, I used to like you, but I got over it because I thought you were straight, and that it might've been weird between us." Donghyuck sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He didn't think he would feel this _guilty_ when he thought of the plan.

"I'm sorry Mark." Donghyuck softly said, he tried to walk over to the older, to at least try and comfort him. But Mark only backed up, letting out a weak huff of air. He looked to Donghyuck, giving him a small smile.

-

"So, how did it go?" Johnny asked quietly, snaking his long arms around Donghyuck's waist, hugging him close. The smell of his shampoo hitting his nose. He closed his eyes, feeling tired.

"Im not sure." Donghyuck whispered, his eyes still wide open, staring off to nothingness. He could feel Johnny tightening his grip, resting his chin on top of his head.

"What happened?" The elder asked, grabbing onto Donghyuck's smaller hand, intertwining their fingers.

Donghyuck went silent.

"He said it was okay." Donghyuck said, remembering the exact words that came out of his mouth. Except, that it didn't look like everything was okay. He didn't look okay.

"But, he looked really hurt by what I said." Donghyuck sighed. He still felt extremely bad. But there wasn't anything he could've done to make him feel any better.

"He'll be fine. Just give him some time." Johnny said softly. He kissed the top of Donghyuck's head, loosening his grip on the boy, slowly feeling sleep take over.

Donghyuck turned around so he was facing Johnny. He looked at the sleeping man, smiling at how peaceful and relaxed he looked. He made himself comfortable, then slept in the warmth of Johnny's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, what do you think? Is the story getting boring? Lmao


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What was the movie about?" Jungwoo asked quietly, as the other members were asleep in their rooms. 
> 
> "Some lovesick fool getting rejected." Mark sighed, looking down to his hands, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie. 
> 
> It got quiet again. 
> 
> "Are you the lovesick fool?" Jungwoo asked, leaning off of Mark, looking to the boy. 
> 
> "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t believe I actually updated o.o  
> I’ve had writers block for awhile but I managed to write a decent chapter. I swear, I have a whole a plan for book lol

Donghyuck could see how affected Mark was. How he looked so blank and tired. He noticed how the older would space off sometimes, how he would always come up with a reason to get out of a room. He could tell Mark was avoiding him.  
  


And Donghyuck felt horrible.

"Where's he off to now?" Jaehyun asked confusedly, but not that surprised. His eyes followed Mark, who was walking straight out the door of the practice room with slump shoulders, head hung low.

The sight made Donghyuck feel bad.

He wanted to run after him, and apologize over and over. He wanted to make him feel better. But he knew, no matter what he did, there wasn't anything he could do other than wait it out.

"He said his chest hurts too much. So manager let him skip practice today." Doyoung explained with a worried expression.

Everyone immediately noticed how Mark wasn't himself today, and at first, they just brushed it off with a shrug, knowing he was a busy person and it was early in day, they didn't say anything. But as the hours pass, he didn't seem to be getting any better.

Which was worrisome.

"He should've just stayed home." Jungwoo said, followed by head nods of some members.

The room got silent for a few seconds, before Taeyong clapped his hands, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. "Let's practice." He said with a small smile. The members moved to their positions, getting ready to do a run through of the song they're supposed to be practicing.

The music started, and everyone danced.

-

"I feel like passing out." Donghyuck breathed out, red face with sweat dripping down his forehead. He fell to the floor, taking deep breaths.

They ended up practicing nonstop for the past 2 hours, and Donghyuck felt as if his legs were going to fall off from all the jumping, running, and turns he did.

"Okay, that's a wrap for today." The dance instructor said, before gathering his things and leaving the breathless members in the extremely hot room.

"Is there-" Doyoung paused, chugging down water from his bottle. When he was finished, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Anything else to do today?"

"Mark and Taeyong have some meeting in an hour, Doyoung, Jaehyun and Taeil have a vocal practice in two hours, and that's it. The rest of you can go back to the dorms." The manager explained to the members.

-

"I'm going straight to sleep." Donghyuck said right when they entered the dorm. He quickly shoved off his shoes, kicking them to where he usually left his shoes, then made a beeline to their room, which was at the end of the hall. Johnny following right behind.

When he opened the door, he threw his bag to his bed, taking off the black hoodie (which he was 99.9% sure was Johnny's) before jumping straight into Johnny's bed, leaving no room for Johnny himself to even to lie on.

"Hyuck, you have your own bed." Johnny said, watching the younger boy get himself all comfortable in _his_ bed, as if he owned it. But the boy didn't say anything, only closed his eyes and ignored what Johnny said.

Johnny sighed. He put his bag on the floor by the closest, then changed into some black t-shirt, and a pair of gray sweats. He then walked over to where the beds were, grabbing Donghyuck's bag, placing it on the floor. "I'll just sleep in your bed then." Johnny said, getting under the covers.

"No~" Donghyuck whined out tiredly, peeking open one eye to look to the older with a pout. He moved over in the bed so there was enough room for another body. "C'mere, sleep with me." Donghyuck said, patting the spot next to him gently.

Johnny stared at him blankly for a few seconds, before shaking his head. "Nope, I'm fine here." Johnny smiled innocently, before closing his eyes.

It got quiet for a few seconds, before he heard the sound of the sheets being rustled around, then quiet footsteps coming his way. Johnny opened his eyes, to see a very sleepy, pouty looking Donghyuck in front of him.

Johnny was about to question why he was there, but was cut off when Donghyuck slipped himself under the covers next to him, snaking his arms around his waist.

"Wake me up when it's time to eat dinner." Donghyuck yawned, before falling asleep, not letting go of Johnny, in fear he might crawl away from him.

Johnny smiled, running his fingers through the boys soft hair. He kissed the top of his head, before also falling asleep.

-

" _That's all for today."_

Everyone at the meeting table began to gather all their belongings, and stood up from the chairs, making their way out the door one by one.

But Mark just a stayed in his seat, staring at nothing in particular. His mind was blank. Emotions... they were everywhere to say the least.

It's not like he was angry with Donghyuck's answer. He was just very disappointed. Mostly in himself for being so late. Too late. Maybe, just maybe if he noticed Donghyuck's feelings earlier, then maybe they would've bee-

"Mark, are you gonna come? We're eating out today." A gentle voice spoke from the door way. Mark looked up, and noticed how everyone was gone. Everyone except Jongin, who stood by the door with a curious and concerned expression.

"Um..." Mark didn't know what to say. He didn't really feel like going out and being social, would rather be in his bed and play his saddest playlist while he ignored the world. But he didn't want to be rude nor disrespectful to the other superm members, whom were probably all waiting for the two.

"You don't have to come if you don't want." Jongin said, giving his usual warm smile that always made Mark feel safe. He felt bad, because he was considering on ditching the others, and just go home and be sad.

"No no, it's fine." Mark forced out a smile. He stood up from the chair, grabbing his bag which sat at his feet. "I'll come."

"Are you sure? I heard you missed all your practices today." Jongin said softly. He to noticed how off Mark has been since he entered the meeting room. Yes, days get tiring for everyone, (himself included) but Mark was never really like this. Which was concerning.

"I was just feeling a little sick. But I'm fine now." Mark said, his forced smile becoming more harder to keep up. He felt extra tired today. He felt like he was lugging around a bucket, and as hours pass, water keeps filling up his bucket. As it gets heavier, he gets tired.

That's how he felt at that moment.

Jongin gave him a look, a concerned one. But he just nodded, and waited for Mark to walk out the door first.

-

Soon, the bucket would spill. Overfill. It would leave a big mess. So big, it seemed impossible to clean. So big, someone would see it. The mess.

" _Mark, why are you cry?"_

Mark, who was sat on the couch in the living room alone, had tears running down his cheeks. He didn't mean to cry, forced himself to keep it all in. But, it hurt so much. The feeling of something crushing you, crushing you so hard to the point where it hurts so much. He couldn't help, but let those ugly tears fall.

"Just," Mark whispered out weakly, wiping away the tears quickly. "Sad I guess." He let out a dry low chuckle. He looked to Jungwoo, who came over to him quickly with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Jungwoo asked quietly, sitting next to the crying boy. He leaned his head against his shoulder, his heart breaking at the sound of Mark's quiet cries.

The room grew quiet. Just the sound of Jungwoo's soft breathing, and Mark's sniffles.

"Did you watch a sad movie?" Jungwoo asked with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked.

"Yes. It was the saddest movie I've ever watched." Mark smiled, wiping his wet cheeks with his sleeves.

"What was the movie about?" Jungwoo asked quietly, as the other members were asleep in their rooms.

"Some lovesick fool getting rejected." Mark sighed, looking down to his hands, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie.

It got quiet again.

"Are you the lovesick fool?" Jungwoo asked, leaning off of Mark, looking to the boy.

" _Yeah_."

"Who's the rejector?" Jungwoo asked. He noticed how tense he could, how his face immediately fell.

"Just some person who decided to crush my heart into little pieces."

-

Donghyuck found it unfair. He found it incredibly unfair.

How come the other 127 members got to have a nice day off, while he was in the practice room sweating his ass off.

" _15 minute break_." The dance instructor said.

Donghyuck sighed in relief, falling straight to the floor like he did yesterday, except even more tired and sweaty.

Leaning new dances was exhausting.

"I feel so energetic today, and I don't even know why." Jisung laughed, dancing to no music, facing the mirror with a wide smile. Chenle also joined in.

"Because you decided to have a red bull and coco pebbles cereal for breakfast." Jaemin rolled his eyes. He was leaned against the wall, breathless.

"Guys, Mark texted me super late last night, wanting to play 8 ball." Chenle said, walking over to Donghyuck. He got on the floor, then rested his head on his stomach.

"Then he started getting super weird." Chenle laughed. He fished out his phone, opening it and going straight to the chat app.

"What did he say?" Jeno asked, walked over to Chenle, wanting to see these messages.

" _Love is stupid. Don't ever have a crush. Love 1/10 would not recommend._ " Chenle started to mocked the messages, making himself sound like Mark. The members giggled. But Donghyuck just sighed, a frown growing on his face.

"Maybe he's in love." Jeno said, shrugging. He got up from his crouched position, walking over to where his water bottle was.

"Mark Lee? In love? Since when?" Jisung asked, shaking his head at the idea. It sounded bizarre to him. He was always so busy, and so occupied by work, that there was never time for him (or any of the members) to really find someone. With their career on the peak, (possibilities even higher) they were always busy.

Especially Mark. He was always busy. With him rejoining dream, to being with 127 and superm, he was probably the busiest member.

"Since 2019." Jaemin said with a smile. Everyone looked to him quickly with wide curious eyes. It made Jaemin laugh.

_He knew something._

"I'm kidding. I don't know shit." Jaemin said. But they all gave him weird looks, which only made him laugh again.

-

" _Is my baby tired?"_ Johnny cooed, watching Donghyuck close the door to their bedroom. His eyes followed him, noticing how he was again, coming over to his bed.

"Yes. Now let me sleep." Donghyuck sighed, a pout visibly making its way to his lips. It made Johnny want to cuddle him up, and give him lots of kisses.

The younger crawled into bed, next to Johnny. The smell of his freshly washed hair hitting Johnny's nose. Johnny wrapped his arms around the boy, completely forgetting his phone.

"Goodnight." Donghyuck yawned, snaking his arms around Johnny, resting his head on his chest. He liked the sound of his heartbeat. Calm and steady.

"It's not even night. It's still the afternoon." Johnny laughed.

" _Goodnight_." Donghyuck repeated, before dozing off into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question: would you rather wait a short amount of time for a short chapter, OR would you rather wait a longer amount of time for a longer chapter?  
> Please answer :(
> 
> Also, how did you like this chapter? :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you taking a shower?” Donghyuck asked quietly, watching as Johnny came back to the room to grab his shower essentials. 
> 
> Johnny nodded. 
> 
> “Can I join?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s an unbelievably long chapter I wrote :D I hope you enjoy.

Johnny felt lonely.

With Donghyuck being busy with the new dream comeback, he decided to stay in the dreamies dorm for the time being. The boy is also busy with practices, meetings, filming, and other things which take up most of his time.

Leaving Johnny with no alone time with the younger.

The two only ever see each other in the halls at the company for a few seconds, or super late night FaceTime calls. Which isn't often, because Johnny could tell how tired Donghyuck gets at the end of the day whenever they do make calls, and he doesn't want to stop the boy from getting some much needed sleep.

"What's wrong with you?"

Johnny looked towards the entrances of the living room, seeing Doyoung walking towards him.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked, his eyes finding their way back to the tv screen, which was showcasing some random show he wasn't even paying attention to.

"You look like a depressed bird." Doyoung snickered. He sat next to the older, also looking towards the tv, but not really watching the show.

"I'm just... tired I guess." Johnny sighed softly. He reached for the remote on the coffee table, wanting to switch the channel, though he knew he would end up ignoring it just like he had done earlier. He surfed through the Channels quickly, make himself seem busy to get Doyoung out of his hair.

“You sure it’s not because you miss that brat?” Doyoung smiled teasingly, glancing to the older man. He turned his attention back to the tv, watching as the screen kept changing.

Johnny wanted to nod. He wanted to complain to Doyoung, complain how the company is taking his main source of happiness away from him. He wants to rant about how it’s been so lonely, so cold, and too, _too_ quiet in his bedroom. He wanted to tell Doyoung how much he missed that adorable puppy-like brat.

But he just rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Nah, Im just tired.” He mumbled out. And it wasn’t a complete lie. He was tired. The dark circles under his eyes made it clear that he was tired. But it was only because he couldn’t seem to sleep last night. His bed felt _way_ too big, even though it was pretty small for someone his size. The room felt unbelievably cold, which was weird because it was spring and the AC was turned off last night. Leaving the dorm at a appropriate temperature.

And the worst part of it all, was that Donghyuck wasn’t there. His little teddy bear that made him feel safe and comfortable. His cuddle buddy that fit perfectly in his arms. It was unbearably uncomfortable to sleep last night with his arms just flopping around, no where to go.

So he stayed up most of the night, missing Donghyuck.

“You should get some sleep tonight. We have practice tomorrow morning.” Doyoung reminded him. He patted Johnny’s shoulder, before getting up from the couch, leaving the tired man to stare at the tv.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would get to finally see Donghyuck. After days of not being able to hold him, to give him kisses, to tell him how amazing he was, he finally got to do that all over again.

He smiled. The feeling of excitement settling in the pit of his stomach.

-

Johnny felt amazing today.

The moment he opened his eyes this morning, he felt a million times better. He enjoyed a cup of coffee, a nice breakfast, and even updated his Instagram page.

Maybe it was because he finally got some sleep last night, or maybe it was because he got to see Donghyuck again. Or maybe it was both.

But either way, he felt good.

When the group arrived to the practice room, they were greeted by their choreographer getting ready for the session.

Donghyuck was no where to be seen.

It didn’t come as a surprise though. Everyone knew how busy he was these days, so they didn’t say anything about it, knowing he would get here soon anyway.

But Johnny somehow felt disappointed.

He was so excited to finally see his lovely boyfriend, to finally give him a giant hug. But he wasn’t even here.

“Okay, get to your starting point.” The choreographer said, walking over to the front of the room. Everyone got to their positions quickly, then the practice started.

After doing a quick run through of the dance, the choreographer corrected some moves, instructed them how to fix what they’ve done incorrectly, and helped them get to a perfect point. That’s how the first hour of the practice went.

And Donghyuck was still no where to be seen. But still, no one said anything. No one made a comment about how the youngest was not here. Not even the teacher. And Johnny was getting annoyed.

“Let’s take a break. Get some water, cool down, then we’ll do another practice around.” The choreographer said to the group. Everyone nodded, become scattering off to do their own thing for the next couple of minutes.

Usually during this time, he would sit with Donghyuck in the corner of the room where everything was less hectic. But today, he couldn’t do that.

So he just sat in the corner by himself, his eyes falling shut as he listened to his friends laughing about something Jungwoo had said. He leaned his head back against the wall, taking deep breaths. He was starting to feel tired again.

After a few minutes to stillness, the sound of the door opening caught his attention quickly. He opened his eyes, his head turning to the noise.

But his hopes were shot down when the manager came walking in. He frowned softly, about to go back to his moment of almost falling asleep, but what stopped him was when the manager took Taeyong out of the room.

When a company employee talks to their leader in _private_ , it was always something serious or important. And with Donghyuck not being here, it had to be about him.

Minutes later, Taeyong came back alone with a worried expression. It made Johnny worry too.

“Donghyuck won’t be practicing with us today.” Taeyong said. Everyone made a sound of confusion, before Mark spoke up.

“Why not? Did something happen?” He asked, worried and confused laced in his voice. His eyebrows were furrowed, a small frown placed on his lips.

“I’ll explain later. Let’s finish practice firs-” Taeyong was interrupted by Johnny, who had gotten up from the corner.

“No, what happened? Why isn’t he here?” Johnny asked a little too roughly. He didn’t mean to sound rude. But he was worried as to why the younger boy wasn’t here.

Johnny could feel everyone’s eyes on him. He felt like a small animal, with big dogs surrounding him, eyeing him like he was a meal. But he ignored everyone else, especially Mark, who was giving him a weird unfamiliar look.

His eyes were on Taeyong, who looked surprised by the sudden question. It was weird, so weird to _everyone_ that Johnny was being like this. It was rare, to see the older man all _scary_ and _demanding_. So obviously everyone was surprised, especially Taeyong.

The silence in the room was getting unbearably uncomfortable for the others. The tension felt tight, and no one wanted to cut it. So they stood there, watching Johnny and Taeyong have this odd staring contest.

“Where’s Donghyuck?” Johnny asked in a much calmer voice this time. But still, no one dared to say anything, or make a movement.

“He’s at the dorm,” Taeyong said, equally as calm. But that was expected by him. Everyone turned their eyes back to Johnny, like they were expecting him to say something.

But they were wrong.

“An employee found him passed out in one of the practice rooms upstairs. Apparently he was here all night alone. So the managers decided to let him have the day off.” Taeyong finished. He watched as Johnny just stared at him blankly, everyone did.

Johnny however, didn’t even notice all the eyes on him. He just felt... sad. He felt bad knowing while he was having the best sleep of his life, all comfortable, relaxed and warm in his bed, Donghyuck was sweating, fighting off the feeling of sleepiness, in that dance room alone.

“Let’s start again.” The choreographers voice came booming throughout the dance room. Everyone quickly left the little circle they formed, going to the middle of the room. Taeyong stayed, watching Johnny still look as blank as ever.

He gave one last look to Johnny. “Let’s go practice.” Taeyong said softly, reaching over to pat Johnny’s shoulder, but the taller only shoved his hand away, walking over to the rest of the group. Leaving Taeyong standing there with a stunned expression.

After the day was over, no one mentioned what had happened during dance practice. Everyone noticed how _strange_ Johnny was acting though. But no one said a word about it.

“I’m going to the other dorm.” Doyoung had told Johnny before hopping out of the van. “Taeyong wants to hangout.” He said, walking to the front door of the apartment building.

Johnny only nodded.

When Johnny made it to dorm, it was quiet, and cold. He shoved off his shoes, leaving it on the shoe shelf, before walking to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.

He then made his way down the narrow hallway, stopping in front of a familiar door, thoughts running through his head.

_Should I just leave him alone?_

_He’s probably too tired to deal with me_

_Maybe I should go watch tv instead_

But his thoughts were cut off when the door opened, revealing a small tanned boy with messy hair sticking in all directions. His eyes half open, dark circles very noticeable. He was wearing one of Johnny’s old hoodies that he doesn’t wear anymore because it was too small.

“Hi.” Donghyuck had whispered tiredly, a lazy smile making his way to his lips. He yawned, stretching out a bit, before looking to Johnny again.

“What’s wrong?” Donghyuck asked softly, tilting his head to the side. His smile slowly falling as he noticed how Johnny wasn’t in the cheerful mood he usually was.

Johnny didn’t say anything, just stared at the beauty in front of him. Though the boy looked tired, and all messy, he still found him pretty, and adorable, and lovely.

Johnny ignored the question. He walked passed Donghyuck, going straight to the closet to find some clothes to wear after his shower. He could feel Donghyuck staring at him from behind.

“Did something happen?” Donghyuck asked after the silence felt too uncomfortable. He somehow felt guilty, that maybe the reason why Johnny was so quiet was because of him.

Johnny again, ignored the boys question.

He picked out a black t-shirt, and some basketball shorts. He grabbed a pair of boxers from the drawer, then went to the washroom.

“Are you taking a shower?” Donghyuck asked quietly, watching as Johnny came back to the room to grab his shower essentials.

Johnny nodded.

_“Can I join?”_

Johnny froze at that question. He gulped. It’s not that he’s never taken a shower with the members, because he has, plenty of times. Back when they first debuted, all of them used to live together in a dorm. And to save time, they would just shower together. It wasn’t anything weird.

But he’s never taken a shower with Donghyuck. Mainly because the boy was so insecure about his body back then, and refused to take showers with anyone. Now that they’re living in separate dorms, there just isn’t a need to shower together.

“If you want.” Johnny mumbled out quietly.

He walked back in the washroom, not really expecting the boy to actually follow. Because, there was still another washroom with a shower down the hall, and if he wanted to shower so bad, then he would go there.

But what he didn’t expect was Donghyuck coming straight into the washroom, a small smile plastered on his face.

“Let’s take a shower then.” Donghyuck smiled. He reached for the hem of the hoodie, pulling it over his head. Johnny just watched with wide eyes, mouth agape.

“Don’t just stand there, get the shower ready.” Donghyuck whined playfully. Before throwing the hoodie to the floor. He then took off his shirt, and god, the air was surely knocked out of Johnny’s lungs.

His waist was small, and pretty. He could easily wrap his hands around them. His belly button was oddly cute, and his skin was tanned, smooth and looked soft as ever. Not a single flaw in sight. His nipples were pink, and small.

He just looked beautiful in general.

“You staring makes me feel self conscious.” Donghyuck softly spoke with a small frown, his arms slowly making their way to cover his exposed body.

“I’m sorry! I just... Im sorry.” Johnny quickly said, his face growing red. He turned around, walking over to the shower to get the shower ready. He suddenly felt bad, because he stared too look without saying anything, and that made Donghyuck feel terrible.

“It’s fine... it’s just... I feel embarrassed.” Donghyuck whispered. He looked down to the floor, letting out a soft sigh.

Johnny quickly turned back to Donghyuck, walking over to the shy boy, who still had his arms over his body. “Why are you embarrassed? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about anyway,” Johnny said softly, caressing the boys pink cheek.

“Yes there is. You have abs, nice shoulders, long legs, an amazing back, and you just look completely better than I do. I feel like a stick compared to you.” Donghyuck giggled, looking up to Johnny with a red face. But Johnny only shook his head. He leaned down, pecking Donghyucks lip.

“You’re beautiful. You’re wonderful and magnificent. You’re absolutely gorgeous. We just look different. That doesn’t mean I’m better looking, it just means we have different bodies, which is a good thing. Because if everyone had the same body, then it would be weird.” Johnny said softly. “And I like the way you look.”

“You sound like a mom now.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, but he felt good inside. He felt his heart race from those sappy words. He was glad that he was dating a person like Johnny. A person who was caring and selfless. A person who was kind and loving, and just perfect.

“I’m fine with that. As long as you know, that you are fucking beautiful, then I will gladly sound like a mom.” Johnny said seriously. Which made Donghyuck burst out into a fit of laughter, making Johnny smile at the melodic sounds that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Let’s take a shower.” Johnny said, pulling Donghyuck towards the water, which was running for the past 3 minutes. The two quickly stripped from the rest of their clothes.

The two walked into the shower, the warm water running down their bodies. It made Johnny’s tense muscles relax. He hung his head low, closing his eyes as he let the water run down his back.

He felt a hand slip into his, and he instantly smiled. He opened his eyes, and saw Donghyuck staring right back at to him with a smile. “Let me wash your hair.” Donghyuck said, grabbing the shampoo bottle from the shower shelf.

The boy poured a good amount of shampoo into the palm of his hand, before closing the cap. He put the bottle back on the shelf, then reached for the top of Johnny’s head.

“I like your hair.” Donghyuck said softly, massaging the scalp gently, running his fingers through the long brown hair. Johnny only smiled.

After Donghyuck was done, Johnny rinsed the soap out. They did the same process with Donghyuck’s hair.

“I have a confession,” Donghyuck said, scrubbing the body wash on his arms. He looked to Johnny, who was doing the same. “I already took a shower when I got here.”

Johnny stopped his movements, he looked to Donghyuck who had a mischievous smile placed on his lips. “Then why are you here?” He asked, narrowing his eyebrows to the boy.

“Because I wanted to be alone with you.” Donghyuck said, moving to scrub his chest. “Without anyone barging in.”

“Doyoung isn’t even here, so I promise you, no one would’ve barged in.” Johnny rolled his eyes, going back to washing his arms.

“Doyoung isn’t here?” Donghyuck asked in a way Johnny wasn’t sure what he was implying. But he nodded anyway.

“Yeah, he said he went to go hang out with Taeyong.” Johnny said.

The atmosphere sudden shifted, when Donghyuck came a little closer to him with an innocent (not really innocent) look. Johnny wasn’t sure what to do, but look at Donghyuck, watching as he kept coming closer, so close that their chests were touching.

He felt like panicking. Because he had no clue what to do in this sort of situation.

“When will he be back?” Donghyuck asked in a low voice, and it made Johnny hold his breath.

He could feel Donghyuck place his fingers om his abs, running his fingers along the muscles softly. He watched as Donghyuck leaned forward, placing his lips on his chest, kissing him gently. His lips travelled their way to his collarbone, placing longer kisses just where he knew Johnny felt the weakest.

“I-I don’t know.” Johnny stuttered out. The loofa he had in his hand was now on the floor, long forgotten. He gulped, feeling Donghyuck kiss up his neck teasingly.

And maybe, he was getting a little too excited.

Johnny could feel Donghyuck’s fingers going lower, running down his abs, past his belly button, and down, _down_ , and-

“ _Fuck_.” Johnny breathed out. The feeling of Donghyuck’s small hand wrapped around him was so unexpected, even though _he_ felt the hand going lower. He didn’t actually think Donghyuck would do it. Thought he was only teasing him.

They stood in silence, Donghyuck still kissing lightly at his neck. Before the boy started to move his hand slowly. Johnny closed his eyes, his breathing uneven as he felt himself getting harder as the seconds pass by. He doesn’t remember the last time someone did something for him like this, but god- it felt amazing.

Donghyuck leaned upwards, kissing Johnny’s lips, which were opened slightly, letting out little puffs of air as he tried to contain himself.

Johnny kissed back, sloppily. His hands grabbed onto Donghyuck’s waist, resting his hands there, pulling him even closer. He felt the boy bite down onto his bottom lip, to which he opened his mouth. A tongue immediately invaded the space, exploring every inch.

When Donghyuck pulled away, he gave Johnny a small smile. “Let me suck you off.” He said softly, his eyes big and wondrous, twinkling in excitement. How was Johnny supposed to say no to that?

“Fine.” He said, before leaning down to give him one last kiss. When they pulled away, Donghyuck got down on his knees slowly, his hands still wrapped around Johnny’s shaft. The boy looked up at Johnny with glossy pink parted lips, eyes wide filled with an innocent look, his wet hair falling over his forehead.

And shit, Johnny felt like he would release his load right there just from how Donghyuck looked down there, all pretty. “Don’t look at me like that.” Johnny whined, looking away from the younger.

“Like what?” Donghyuck asked teasingly, tilting his head to the side playfully. He knew what he was doing, and it annoyed Johnny.

“Like _that_.” Johnny said. He was about to explain how it made him feel, but was stopped when he felt something warm and wet touch his tip. He looked down, and saw Donghyuck getting himself busy, licking the tip like it was some popsicle. His hands were wrapped around the base.

“ _Shit_.” Johnny whispered, the sight making him even more hard. Not to mention how good he felt. It was hard not to cum so fast.

Donghyuck finally wrapped his lips around the head, swirling his tongue around it, getting it all wet and warm. He pulled away, taking a quick glance to Johnny, who had his eyes close, before placing his tongue at the base of the cock, licking upwards, all the way to the head, making Johnny let out a low moan, making Donghyuck feel proud that he was the reason Johnny made that noise.

He again, wrapped his lips around the head, this tip pushing his head forward, the cock going deeper into his mouth. He kept going, till it hit the back of his throat. Surprisingly, he didn’t gag.

He pulled back, then pushed forward again, keeping this pace going.

Johnny was breathing unevenly, his mind running wild, as he felt bliss. His hand found its way to Donghyuck’s hair, grabbing a fistful as he felt Donghyuck getting faster, which made him shiver.

“Ah fuck.” Johnny moaned out in pain when he felt teeth being dragged on the soft skin.

“I’m sorry, I’m kinda inexperienced.” Donghyuck pouted, immediately feeling bad for what he did. Johnny only sighed.

“It’s fine.” He said, not mad, nor annoyed. He gave the boy a small encouraging smile, before they went back to the moment they were once in.

As minutes pass, Donghyuck kept going faster, getting better at not dragging his teeth along the skin.

As minutes pass, Johnny was getting louder, and more vocal.

“Shit, _Hyuck_.” Johnny moaned out, his head leaned back against the tiled wall, hands tangled in the boys wet hair. “You’re doing so good _baby_.” 

Donghyuck grabbed onto his neglected cock, pumping it as he kept sucking onto Johnny’s. And Donghyuck felt amazing.

This really was stress relieving. After weeks of non stop promoting, long dance practices, vocal practices, meetings, recording, filming, performances, this was stress relieving for the boy.

“I’m close.” Johnny moaned lowly, looking down to the boy, who was doing an amazing job for someone who was inexperienced.

Donghyuck pulled away, wrapping both of his hands around the shaft, pumping it at a fast pace, listening to Johnny’s low moans.

After a few more seconds, he came. It hit Donghyuck straight in the face, over his lips, nose, cheeks. Thankfully, completely missing his eyes.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry.” Johnny giggled. He brought the boy back up to his feet, instantly washing away the mess he had made in the boys poor face.

“It’s fine.” Donghyuck sighed with a small smile making its way to his lips.

“What about you?” Johnny had asked after he finished washing the boys face. He looked Donghyuck straight in the eyes for a few seconds, before the boy finally understood what he meant.

“Just give me a handjob. I wanna sleep.” Donghyuck yawned. He was still hard, and he obviously wanted to be cared for too. Johnny smiled.

After their shower was done, they ended up cuddling in Johnny’s bed, all clean and relaxed. Doyoung still wasn’t back, which left the dorm quiet.

“Hyuck, why did you practice all night?” Johnny asked softly once they were comfortable. The room was dark, but Johnny could tell the boy had a frown.

“Because, I’ve been too busy with the dreamies, and I haven’t had any time to brush up on the dance for punch, and I didn’t want to become a burden for today’s practice. So I stayed last night to practice the dance, so I could remember everything today.” Donghyuck said. And Johnny felt sad. Sad that Donghyuck had to suffer with all this work. He was only 19, and worked day to night. It must’ve been tiring.

“If you ever have trouble with a dance, you could always ask for help. Just don’t push yourself over the limit. With you working in dream and 127, at the same time, it’s going to get tiring.” Johnny sighed, bringing the boy closer to him.

“I don’t want to be a disappointment. But with all these schedules... it’s hard. I have to practice everyday, then there’s performances, which I don’t want to mess up on, then there’s meetings which take forever, and then I suddenly have to start doing more for 127, and I just don’t get a break and I feel like the more I keep going, the more I’m likely to fail, which leaves everyone disappointed in me.” Donghyucks voice broke at the end. He sniffled, pushing his face into Johnny’s chest, feeling like he’s about to cry.

“Everyday, It gets harder to hide how exhausting it is. Everyday, I feel like I’m going to pass out from being too tired, and I just feel like no one cares about me. It’s always, _You sighed up for this_ or _Should’ve given up long ago if you can’t handle the idol life_ , and it hurts.” Donghyuck cried out. His heart was hurting, and he again felt like such a disappointment. Because this was how idols live, and he knew that. But yet, he couldn’t even handle it.

Johnny quickly wrapped his arms around Donghyuck tightly, letting the boy cry as much as he wanted. “I feel like, there is no way out.” Donghyuck said, feeling empty. He felt like he was going to be stuck like this forever, that his life will always be like this. No break, no rest, no sleep. Always work, work, and more work. From day to night.

He loves what he does, loves singing on stage, loves dancing under the spotlight. He loves pleasing the fans, making them happy. But it’s gets hard, and he feels he’s trapped in this endless cycle of work.

Johnny didn’t know what to do. Because, he was merely a worker for the company. He couldn’t just go to the ceos and demand they give Donghyuck a break. He felt useless, that he couldn’t do anything for the boy.

It made Johnny feel sad. Sad that he was suffering by himself.

“I know it’s hard, but I promise, it won’t always be like this for the rest of your life. At some point in your life, you’ll live peacefully in a large house, with your family.” Johnny whispered after the boy calmed down. “And you won’t be overworked. You won’t have to worry about anything. I promise you’ll live happily.”

“Will you start a family with me?” Donghyuck had whispered after a few minutes of quietness. He looked up the Johnny, barely making out the lines of his face.

Johnny chuckled softly. But the thought of having a family with Donghyuck was too much for him. “Go to sleep now.” Johnny said, bringing Donghyuck’s head back down to rest on his chest.

“Goodnight.” Donghyuck yawned. Before sleep slowly took over his body, feeling comfortable and safe and loved right there in Johnny’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not a smut writer, and don’t know how to write it, but I hope I did well enough that you guys don’t find it horrible:/ 
> 
> I would also like to say, I wrote this because I was mad at sm for overworking hyuck, and it makes me sad bc I don’t want him to suffer like that :( I love him so much, and the thought of him ever being in pain, makes me sad:(
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading :) I’ll try and do another update before Friday!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kiss me." Donghyuck said softly, looking Mark straight in the eyes with a gentle look. His eyes were twinkling under the moonlight, which sent arrows to Marks weak heart. His skin looked so soft and smooth and so so pretty. 
> 
> "Ok." Mark giggled shyly, a goofy smile plastered on his blushing face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I actually updated o.o  
> Hope you enjoy:D

Mark woke up to the feeling of hair poking at his chin, making him feel uncomfortable and itchy. He opened his eyes, finding nothing but darkness. But that's not what he noticed first. No, what made him freeze in his spot was the feeling of arms being wrapped around his body.

" _What the hell?_ " Mark whispered.

He was about to make a move to push whoever this person was out of his bed, but was stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Stop moving~ I'm trying to sleep." The boy whined, tightening his gripping around Mark, adjusting his head (which was rested comfortably on Marks chest) to make himself more comfortable.

Mark felt his heart stop for a moment. Just a moment thought, before it started to beat faster, and louder, and very _very_ noticeable.

"Jeez, why is your heart beating so fast?" Donghyuck snickered teasingly, a small smirk making its way to his pink lips which needed chapstick.

Mark could feel the blood rush to his cheeks, making them red and warm. He gulped as he felt Donghyuck's fingers start rubbing his ribs softly, gently, soothingly. Except it wasn't making Mark relax, it was making him panic, his head filling with thoughts.

The room grew quiet.

Before Mark made a move to ask a question. "Why are you here?" He asked after his heart and thoughts calmed down. It was only Donghyuck, his best friend. His annoying best friend.

Donghyuck didn't answer the question for a few seconds. "Because I felt lonely in my dorm." The boy whispered softly. "Johnny and Doyoung aren't home yet."

Mark instantly felt bad for the boy. Being alone in a dorm was pretty sad and lonely during the night. "Why didn't you just go to Taeil?" He asked, voice equally as soft. "I thought you didn't _like_ me."

Mark didn't mean for it to sound salty or sulky. He was merely trying to make the atmosphere more humorous. But the moment those words slipped past his lips, he could feel the mood go straight down.

"Mark," Donghyuck sighed, leaning off of Mark to lie next to him instead, his head rested on the soft pillow. He stared at the ceiling, trying to look for the right words to say.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything! I'm fine, truly." Mark said quickly. Except, he wasn't fine. His heart still felt broken and empty. But he wasn't mad. Just...sad.

"No no, I wanted to talk about this properly. Last time... last time didn't feel right." Donghyuck said quietly. He closed his eyes, and Mark could hear his gentle breathing.

_Why was he suddenly feeling nervous?_

"I lied." Donghyuck blurted out. Mark could feel his body go tense beside him.

"What do you mean _you lied?_ " Mark asked with confusion written all over his face. He turned to look at Donghyuck, who he could barely make out the lines of his face. With the room still being so dark, he couldn't read what kind of facial expression the boy had.

"I mean that, I lied about not liking you back," Donghyuck whispered so lowly, so quietly that anybody wouldn't be able to hear him, but to Mark, those words were so loud in his ear.

Mark couldn't form any proper words, couldn't wrap his head around this new information. His head was running with so many thoughts, his heart felt confused. He had high hopes, but also felt betrayed.

" _Huh?_ " Was all Mark could let out.

"I've liked you forever. But you couldn't see that. You couldn't see all the effort I've made to at least show you how much I've liked you." Donghyuck said with a quiet voice. "I've tried to move on. I forced myself to move on, and it didn't work."

"I lied to myself, that I've moved on, that I was fine with how my life was. But I can't do it anymore." Donghyuck said with a sigh. He sat up slowly, moving his body so he was facing Mark, who was still lying down in complete confusion.

"I love you Mark." Donghyuck whispered so quietly, that it sent chills down Marks spine. "And, I'm sorry I rejected you that day. I was just scared I guess." Donghyuck mumbled the last part. Mark sat up, criss cross.

" _Scared of what?_ " Mark whispered. He could see the boys face clearly, now that the moonlight was shining brightly on his face, making him look prettier than ever. It made Marks heart race.

"Scared that, if I accepted the confession, that you would quickly get bored of me." Donghyuck said, looking down to his hands, fiddling with his fingers.

Mark couldn't help but giggle.

"Hyuck, if I was bored of you, I would've stopped being friends with you years ago." Mark said, a small smile making its way to his lips. He hesitantly grabbed onto Donghyuck's smaller hands, intertwining their fingers. 

He looked to the younger, noticing the small smile on his face, which made Mark feel all giddy inside.

" _Kiss me._ " Donghyuck said softly, looking Mark straight in the eyes with a gentle look. His eyes were twinkling under the moonlight, which sent arrows to Marks weak heart. His skin looked so soft and smooth and so so pretty.

Gosh, the way this boy made him feel was crazy.

" _Ok_." Mark giggled shyly, a goofy smile plastered on his blushing face. He bit his bottom lip nervously, before slowly leaning forward. His eyes fluttered shut, heart beating at a million miles per hour, excitement rushing through out his body.

" _Mark_." 

He could feel Donghyuck letting go of his hands.

" _Mark_." 

He could feel Donghyuck's body slowly disappearing.

"Mark!"

Mark's eyes shot open in an instant, the bright sun almost blinding him.

He felt out of breath, like someone pushed the air out of his lungs. He felt his heart racing, as if he ran a million miles. But what was worst was the disappointment filling his heart.

None of it was real.

"Mark, get up. We have to be at the company in an hour." Taeyong said softly once he noticed Mark was finally awake. He had a concerned expression though, but didn't say anything.

"Ok." Mark whispered out, breathless. His palms were sweating, his mind running wild with so many thoughts. He looked to Taeyong, who stood at the foot of his bed with a worried expression.

"You good? You look kind of sick." Taeyong said, walking closer to Mark, who looked shocked.

"I-I'm Fine. Just had a weird dream." Mark mumbled. He threw the blanket over his face, wanting to hide away from Taeyong's seeking eyes. He could hear the leader sigh, before walking away.

"Don't Fall back to sleep." Taeyong reminded him, before leaving the room, closing the door on his way out.

Mark was now alone with his thoughts. He wasn't sure if that was a good idea, so he quickly got out of his bed, getting his things ready for the day.

-

Mark couldn't help but stare at Donghyuck, who was practicing by himself in the corner of the practice room.

The way he looked today made Mark's heart beat just a little bit faster. His messy brown hair flopped over his forehead, the oversized hoodie he was wearing made him look tiny, which Mark found adorable. His eyes were bright and twinkled with excitement and happiness, despite working two schedules, the boy seemed his usual self, energetic and enthusiastic, which made Mark happy.

"Are you studying hyuck, or what?" A gentle voice spoke from beside him. Mark turned his head, and saw Jungwoo smiling at him.

"No, just observing how he dances. Is all." Mark answered. He tried to hide the fact that he was just caught staring at the younger by looking to another member who was practicing.

Jungwoo slid down the wall, sitting beside Mark. He too, stared at Donghyuck, who was now distracted by his phone. He turned back to Mark, then back to the younger. "Did something happen between you two? You guys seem... distant lately." Jungwoo said, his eyes watching Donghyuck leave the room.

He turned back to Mark, noticing how he kind of stiffened. He watched as Mark fiddled with the strings of his hoodie, staring at the floor, as if he was very fascinated with it.

"Nothing happened. He's just been really busy, that we haven't had time to talk." Mark made up a quick lie. Though, it sounds believable, and anyone would believe it, Jungwoo didn't. With the way Mark was acting, it was clear something was going on.

But he didn't push on the subject. It wasn't any of his business. He knew they were old enough to figure out whatever they had going on. So he didn't say anything else.

"Okay, let's practice." Taeyong announced loudly, clapping his hands together, which caught everyone's attention.

Jungwoo gave one last look to Mark, before getting up to his feet to walk to the middle of the room, where everyone was gathering to restart the dance.

-

"How are things?" Jaemin asked softly, looking to Mark, who was seated on the couch looking all sad. "About the Donghyuck thing."

"I told him." Mark said in English, a bitter smile making its way to his lips. He turned to look to Jaemin, who was on the floor by the coffee table. "He rejected me."

"I kinda already caught on." Jaemin snickered, rolling his eyes. "Never text Chenle or any of the dreamies when your heartbroken." Jaemin told him seriously.

"But like, what I mean is, have you guys actually talked about it? Because with the way Donghyuck is acting, it seems you have, but when I see you, it's like you have a lot of things on your chest." Jaemin sighed.

"We kind of talked... I guess." Mark murmured the last part. Though the two did talk, Mark still had so much he wanted to say, so many questions at the tip of his tongue, words threatening to spill from his mouth. He just wanted to truly talk to Donghyuck, but he was scared.

He was a coward.

He didn't exactly know what he was scared of. But the though of ever having a heartfelt talk about this whole _crush_ thing just made him nervous to the head.

He regrets ever confessing to Donghyuck. He felt as if, he should've just suffered in silence. Ignore this feeling, and go along with his day. Then maybe, he wouldn't feel like this, feel like a sad loser who will never find love.

He didn't know what hurt more, being utterly in love with his best friend in silence, or being rejected and awkward with his best friend.

Maybe both.

"You have to talk to him Mark. If you don't, your friendship could go down the drain." Jaemin said, a worried expression clear on his face. "You can't ruin what you already have with him. I don't think anyone in the group will be okay with you guys not being friends anymore. It'll be weird." Jaemin said.

"Just... give me time. I'll talk to him when I'm ready." Mark sighed, rubbing his face with his hands, suddenly feeling pressured. But then again, Jaemin was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, what are your thoughts? Tell me, are you hoping for the ending to be with Johnhyuck or MarkHyuck? :) 
> 
> Any predictions? :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny was supposed to help Donghyuck- not Yuta. Don't get him wrong, he was glad Yuta was getting the help he needed, and but couldn't he go to Mark? Those two were close. Or even Jaehyun, or just any member for that matter. Out of everyone in the building, he had to pick Johnny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I disappeared for awhile lmao

Mark felt like he was suffocating- the air felt so _thick_ and it made the rapper feel _itchy_ and _squirmy_ , and he just wanted to jump out of the car, even if they were driving on the highway.

Mark tried his best not to seem so tense, but it was hard. _Really_ hard. With the one person he's been avoiding for _days_ right beside him, he couldn't help but go stiff, holding his breath as he felt the younger boy move beside him every few minutes.

It didn't help that they were at the very back of the van, _alone_ , while Doyoung, Yuta and Taeyong sat in the front. But what made it worse, was that the seat by the other window was taken by some boxes that the staff have put there, so Donghyuck had no other choice but to sit right next to Mark.

"Calm down, I'm not going to bite you." Donghyuck sighed, sending a weird look to Mark, before looking ahead of them, nothing in particular.

Mark could immediately feel his face grow red, as the feeling of embarrassment settled in the pit of his stomach.

He cleared his throat, looking out the window, watching the other cars pass by. "I know." He murmured.

After 20 suffering minutes, they finally made it to the company building. Everyone got out of the van, and made their way to the main doors, where the other members were waiting.

"We beat you." Jungwoo said, a small smile placed on his lips as he passed by Mark and Donghyuck. The youngest only rolled his eyes at that.

"If I was driving, we probably would've been here an hour ago." Donghyuck said defensive, walking ahead of Mark, catching up to Jungwoo.

"Too bad you don't have your drivers license." Jungwoo chuckled, making Donghyuck roll his eyes once more.

-

"Stop-" Donghyuck giggled, pushing Johnny away from him. But the older kept moving forward, placing gentle kisses on the boys neck, smiling every time Donghyuck laughs.

"God, your so annoying." Donghyuck laughed, pushing Johnny a little bit hard this time, he then made an escape, getting off the couch, and ran towards the other couch.

The two were alone in a lounge room. They were supposed to be studying English for an upcoming video, but that was long forgotten when Johnny decided he wanted to bother the boy, instead of helping him.

Johnny chased after the boy, having an advantage of his long legs to get to where the boy was running off to.

"Johnny, I swear to god, if you don't let me study, I will make you sleep in the living room." Donghyuck threatened, out of breath as he ran towards the exist door, a wide smile placed on his lips as he tried to catch his breath.

"That's fine." Johnny laughed, quickly walking over to where Donghyuck was. The younger quickly opened the door, then ran down the hall, hoping to god that the staff were too busy to be walking around.

"Hyuck, come back here." Johnny laughed, watching the boy run down a dead end. He waited for him to come back, eyeing the corner where he saw the younger turn too. Few seconds later, he could see Donghyuck walking back with a small pout, and a glare. He found it adorable.

"I don't like you." Donghyuck said, walking passed Johnny to go back to the lounge room. He really needed to study English, because even though he knew the language, he still wanted to make sure he didn't mess up. But it was hard, with Johnny bothering him.

"Is baby mad?" Johnny cooed, following the boy, who was walking back to the couch, where papers were scattered all over the coffee table. The two sat down, Donghyuck picking up the paper with all the info for the video, reading over them as Johnny watched the younger with a fond expression.

"Stop staring, or else-" Donghyuck was cut off by the sound of the door opening, and a cheery voice booming inside the room. Both of them looked to the noise, and saw Yuta skipping over with his usual wide smile.

"Johnny~" Yuta called out in a sing-song voice holding some familiar papers in his hands. "Can you help me?" Yuta asked, referring to the papers in his hands.

Johnny being the kind and helpful person he was, nodded. "Yeah sure, come seat." Johnny smiled, scooting over so the Japanese man could sit with them.

Yuta smiled, walking over, sitting in between the two. He then started talking about how hard the questions were, and the two then started reviewing them, completely forgetting the youngest, who watched them with a small pout.

Johnny was supposed to help Donghyuck- not Yuta. Don't get him wrong, he was glad Yuta was getting the help he needed, and but couldn't he go to Mark? Those two were close. Or even Jaehyun, or just any member for that matter. Out of everyone in the building, he had to pick Johnny?

"Johnny, can you explain this question to me?" Donghyuck asked, trying to peer over Yuta, who was completely covering the oldest.

"Give me a second." Johnny told the boy, going back to helping Yuta with a question, leaving the tanned male with a frown, not like being ignored.

Donghyuck heaved out a sigh, leaning his back against the couch, his eyes watching the two laugh about something Johnny said. He rolled his eyes, beginning to play around with the bracelet on his wrist.

After a few minutes of waiting patiently, he sat up straight, and looked to Johnny. "Can you help me now?" Donghyuck asked, trying his best not to sound annoyed.

"Hold on, he still has two more parts." Johnny said, pointing to the paper, before going back to his own bubble with Yuta, which annoyed Donghyuck.

"Never mind, I'll just go somewhere else." Donghyuck sighed out bitterly, grabbing his things, before leaving the room, feeling annoyed and something else he couldn't quite describe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, hope you liked it. It’s kind of boring and really short, but at least it’s something for disappearing for weeks. 
> 
> I’ll probably update tomorrow, so maybe come and check :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing?" Johnny asked, sitting up in bed, watching Donghyuck get even more comfortable. He tilted his head to the side, watching the boy turn his back to him, which hurt. 
> 
> "I'm sleeping. What else would I be doing?" Donghyuck whispered, feeling even more tired. He could tell how Johnny wasn't liking whatever he was doing. 
> 
> "But that isn't where you sleep. You sleep here." Johnny pouted, patting his own bed, hoping the younger would just climb in the warmth with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit- guess who sucks at updating? :)

Mark was practicing in the dance room, when someone came walking in looking more annoyed than ever.

He stopped his movement, and watching as the younger boy walking over to the corner of the room, dropping his things to the floor. He turned to Mark, and let out a sigh, his expression going soft.

"Can I practice with you?" Donghyuck asked in a gentle tired tone, his eyes shining in what looked like disappointment or exhaustion, but Mark could tell it wasn't a good shine like it usually was.

"Sure." Mark said, walking over to his phone, restarting the song. He walked back to the middle of the room, where Donghyuck was already standing, getting ready to start the dance.

-

The two ended up dancing for the next hour, and Donghyuck seemed to feel better, at least to what Mark saw.

"God, that was tiring." Donghyuck chuckled, falling to the floor, his eyes closing as he listened to Marks footsteps going over to his phone to stop the music.

"What was wrong?" Mark asked, walking back over to where Donghyuck was. He sat down, chugging down his water bottle.

"What do you mean?" Donghyuck asked, completely forgetting what happened. His brain was too tired to think or remember.

"Why did you look pissed off when you came here?" Mark asked, watching Donghyuck's face fall into a disappointed expression.

It got silent between the two of them, before Donghyuck sighed.

"It's nothing," Donghyuck said, shaking his head side to side, closing his eyes. "I was just annoyed with someone. Nothing serious." The boy then sat up straight, staring at the wall in front of him, remembering how he felt ignored and annoyed by Johnny.

He didn't understand why it bothered him so much. It was only Yuta, asking for help with work. It's not like it was anything serious or bad.

_So why was he so annoyed by this?_

Mark didn't ask anymore questions, just stayed silent, taking small sips from his water bottle, watching Donghyuck with so many thoughts in his head.

"Want to go out to eat?" Mark asked, his heart racing for some odd reason. Maybe he was scared that the younger would find it weird- or that he might reject his offer. But either way, he felt nervous and anxious waiting for the boys answers.

"Sure." Donghyuck smiled, liking the idea of going out to eat. He's been eating small meals for the past two months, he felt he deserved a good meal.

"Also, I need help with something." Donghyuck said, sitting up properly, staring at Mark with wide eyes that Mark adored so much. It made his heart beat a little bit faster, finding the boy so pretty with those big twinkling eyes.

"What do you need help with?" Mark asked, ready to help the younger in whatever it was he need assistance with.

"English."

-

"That was good." Donghyuck sighed with a smile, feeling full to the point where he couldn't think of food. The two boys were standing in the elevator, making their way to the 10th floor so Mark could help the boy with the English work. It wasn't much, just a questionnaire paper, an info but, and just things they would need to prepare for.

When the elevator came to a stop, the two walked out, then made their way down the hall, stopping at a familiar door. Mark quickly punched in the code, then pushed open the door, walking in.

Donghyuck followed.

"Why is it so quiet?" Donghyuck asked, glancing to the kitchen then the living room, noticing how _quiet_ it was. This was 10th floor, and they were loud.

"I think Yuta and Taeil are still at the company, and Jungwoo is probably sleeping. And I have no clue where Jaehyun is." Mark said, placing his bag on the couch. He wiggled out of his hoodie, finding the apartment way too warm.

"Go sit at the table. I'll be right back." Mark said, before leaving the room. Donghyuck glanced to the kitchen table, before walking over there, his bag hanging from his shoulder.

He placed his bag down, going straight in to find the papers that was given to him by his manager. Once he found them, he placed it on the table, and sat down, waiting for Mark.

A few minutes later, the older cams back in more _comfortable_ clothes. Grey sweats, and a black T-shirt.

And god- Donghyuck felt awfully guilty for slightly enjoying the sight.

" _Mark Lee is ugly._ " Donghyuck chanted in his head repeatedly, looking away from the elder, keeping his eyes trained on the papers in front of him.

"Ok, let's get started." Mark smiled, sitting beside the boy.

The two ended up working for 20 minutes, before they got off subject, bickering for the next 30 minutes about random things that didn't make sense in the end. Just like old times.

"You weren't helpful at all, thank you very much." Donghyuck rolled his eyes, packing up all his things, getting ready to leave. It was 11pm, and everyone was home and getting ready to sleep.

"No problem." Mark laughed, swinging his arm over Donghyuck's shoulder, walking towards the door.

"Next time, I'll just ask Jaehyun. You and Johnny arent helpful at all." Donghyuck sighed, shrugging Mark's arm off. He slipped on his shoes, and opened the front door.

"Anyway, see you tomorrow." Donghyuck said, before walking out, heading straight to the stairs.

-

"Where were you? Do you know how lonely it's been?" Johnny whined, stretching on his bed with a pout. He watched as Donghyuck changed into his pyjamas, before walking over to his own bed, making Johnny frown.

"I was studying English." Donghyuck yawned, tucking himself into bed, grabbing one of his pillows which smelled clean, due to him not ever sleeping in his bed. He hugged it close to his chest, closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked, sitting up in bed, watching Donghyuck get even more comfortable. He tilted his head to the side, watching the boy turn his back to him, which hurt.

"I'm sleeping. What else would I be doing?" Donghyuck whispered, feeling even more tired. He could tell how Johnny wasn't liking whatever he was doing.

"But that isn't where you sleep. You sleep here." Johnny pouted, patting his own bed, hoping the younger would just climb in the warmth with him.

Donghyuck decided to ignore the older, too exhausted to argue with him. He was still annoyed with him, and wanted him to suffer for tonight. Just tonight.

A few minutes passed, and just as sleep was about to take over, Donghyuck could feel the bed dip beside him, before a pair of arms snaked around his waist.

And just like that- Donghyuck forgave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, all I’m gonna say is that the drama just got started :D 
> 
> Do you like this chapter?  
> For next chapter, would you like a johnhyuck scene, or Markhyuck scene?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I updated :D terribly sorry for the wait lmao I’ve been busy with other things and sort of had writers block lol but I somehow managed to write a chapter that isn’t too short

The practice room was filled with the sounds of shoes squeaking against the floor, loud music, and heavy breathing coming from two boys dancing away.

It was nearing 11pm, and Donghyuck and Mark were still practicing. Lots were on their minds, but they ignored it, keeping their eyes on the mirror in front of them, watching their reflections dance.

All the other members have gone back to the dorms, so it was just the two of them.

It was fine. Nothing was awkward or weird. It was as if the whole ' _confession_ ' thing didn't happen, and Mark was okay with that. As long as it felt the same as it did before, he was fine with this.

After what felt like years, the two finally fell to the floor in exhaustion. Their chests heaved up and down, catching their breaths as sweat rolled down their red burned up faces.

Despite their exhaustion, they felt relaxed at that moment. It was nice, to have their minds cleared. The silence that surrounded them was nice. Everything felt normal.

"That was fun." Donghyuck sighed out with a tired smile forming on his face. His eyes were closed, listening to Marks heavy breathing next to him.

"Yeah." Mark smiled.

And that's how they spent their night. Dancing together till they fell to the floor.

-

"Let's go on a date." Johnny said out of the blue, phone in hand, eyes glued to the screen as his kept scrolling.

Donghyuck quickly took a glance to the elder, who was on his bed, before turning back to his game, focusing on killing the enemy, before answering.

"What kind of date?" Donghyuck asked, his fingers smashing on the keyboard and mouse as he tried his best to get the shots on the other team.

Johnny didn't answer, but Donghyuck didn't really notice the silence, as he was too focused on the game.

"Any kind. Picnic date, museum date, shopping date. Whatever you want." Johnny smiled softly, lifting up his head to take a look at the busy boy.

"Let's talk about this when I'm not trying to kill another squad." Donghyuck said in a rush, as the room filled with gun shots, keys being smashed, and shouts from Donghyuck.

Johnny only sighed, but nodded gently. He went back to scrolling through his phone, trying his best not to show how disappointed he was for being ignored. Sure, it was their day off and the boy did deserve to have his own time, but it's been _hours_ since he sat in that chair.

_When was it Johnny's turn to have Donghyuck's attention?_

As Johnny was mindlessly scrolling through phone, he heard a small _ping_ come from Donghyuck's phone, which was settled on his bed. He turned to the boy, and noticed how he didn't even hear it, too into the game to even focus on the reality that surrounded him.

Johnny turned back to the phone, and felt an urge to just _peek_ at what it was. He had this weird desire to open it, and check who was messaging him.

He glanced to Donghyuck, and saw he was still playing, not paying attention to anything other than the game. Then he looked to the phone, and bit his lips with furrowed eyebrows.

He slowly moved from his own bed, careful not to make too much noise, (though it probably wouldn't matter) and walked over to the phone. He stood there, the curiosity telling him to grab it, to open it.

To read the message.

"Shit!" Donghyuck shouted in frustration, as big bright words flashed across the screen. Game over. He leaned his head back against the chair, and let out a sigh. He was on a roll, winning almost every game, _till now._

Johnny jumped from the sudden noise, quickly going back to his own bed. Which Donghyuck heard, and looked to Johnny with a weird expression.

"Why do you look like that?" Donghyuck asked his brows furrowed as he tilted his head to the side with confusion.

Johnny just shook his head, forcing a smile. "It's nothing, you were just so loud." Johnny said, going back to his phone, ignoring Donghyuck's eyes that were watching him.

"Oh," Donghyuck said softly. He got up from the chair, walking over to his own bed. "Sorry." Donghyuck chuckled, a small smile making its way to his lips.

He grabbed his phone, and Johnny couldn't help but watch him. His expression didn't change. But he could tell something was up.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." Donghyuck quickly said, grabbing his bag from the end of his bed, and a random hoodie from the closet. Johnny watched as he grabbed a cap and a mask from his nightstand.

"Where?" Johnny asked, turning his phone off. Donghyuck looked at him, and just smiled.

"I'm gonna go hangout with the dreamies. They want to order take out and watch movies." Donghyuck said, looking at himself in the mirror as he ruffled up his hair a bit, before putting at cap on. "I'll be back tonight." He said, before leaving the room.

Johnny stared at the door for a few seconds, before shaking his head.

-

"Place your votes in this magnificent box." Jisung said, holding an old Nike's shoe box in his arms, which was all decorated with stickers and glitter. He placed the box on the coffee table, opening up the top.

"Remember, you only have two choices," Jaemin said, holding up two fingers with a serious expression. "Hotpot, or chicken and beer."

Everyone nodded, before quickly writing their vote on the piece of paper Jeno handed out.

"If everyone votes for hotpot, I'll buy you all new shoes." Chenle said with a mischievous smirk, looking around the living with innocent eyes.

"What kind?" Renjun asked, turning to Chenle with a small smile. Chenle stopped writing, and turning to Renjun.

"Any kind."

After everyone was done, they all placed their bets in the box, and Jisung shook it a bit, before opening it. "Okay, I'll pick one card, and that will be our dinner." Jisung said, sticking his hand it the box.

"That isn't how voting works th-" Mark was cut off by Jaemin.

"Mark, this is our way of doing things now. You're on dreams property, and you follow the rules." Jaemin said with an innocent smile, before turning back to Jisung who had a card in his hand.

"The winner is chicken and beer!" Jisung said showing everyone the card. He then placed it back in the box, and walked to the couch, and placed himself on top of Jaemin and Renjun.

"Chicken and apple juice for you." Jeno said with a smile, already dialling the number for the chicken place. Jaemin laughed at that.

"Just let me have a sip, yeah?" Jisung asked with wide eyes, looking to Jeno with his best puppy look he's got to offer.

"Nope. You're sticking to the juice box." Renjun said, poking Jisung's side, making him flinch, almost falling off the couch.

While waiting for the food, the group were deciding on a movie, and it sounded like there was a war going on in the small room.

"Up is boring though! Why can't we watch something scary?" Chenle asked with a pout, not wanting to watch the animation Donghyuck just recommended.

"No no no! No scary movies!" Jisung whined, shaking his head at that _horrible_ idea, not liking it one bit. But Chenle only rolled his eyes.

"Jisung, you gotta stop being such a scaredy-cat." Chenle sighed.

While the two youngest kept fighting over the movie, the others were already on Disney plus, starting the movie _Up_. 

"Both of you, shut up." Jeno said, glaring to the two shouting boys, who immediately shut their mouths when they saw all the other members staring at them with an annoyed expression.

A few minutes into the movie, a ring came from Jeno's phone, and everyone knew what it was. So Renjun paused the movie, as Jeno answered the phone, telling the delivery guy he would be right down.

When he received the food, they all dug in, watching the movie in silence.

-

"God-" Renjun said, leaning his head down on Jaemins shoulder. "I'm so full now." The boy sighed. Jaemin nodded, feeling the same way.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now." Jeno yawned, looking at the time on his phone, which read 2:39 am. Chenle and Jisung also yawned, saying the same thing.

After the three of them left for their rooms, Jaemin and Renjun looked at Mark and Donghyuck, who fell asleep on the floor, their heads rested on the coffee table.

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Jaemin asked the elder boy, who stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking of a solution.

There wasn't any room in the other rooms for them to sleep in, and he didn't want to bother the older members to come and get them.

"Just put them on the couch." Renjun said, already getting up from the place he was seated on. Jaemin hummed our a reply, also getting up. The two walked over to the two drunk passed out boys, and tried their best getting Mark up from the floor, which was a hard task, considering Mark was heavy, _and_ drunk.

But they somehow managed.

"What about hyuck?" Jaemin asked in a quiet voice, looking to the sleeping boy, then looked back to Renjun, who was in a thinking state.

"There isn't enough room for both of them." Jaemin said, noticing how there was literally no room for Donghyuck to lie down, yet sit.

Renjun stared at the couch, which Mark was comfortably sleeping on, then turned to glance at the boy who was completely out on their living room floor.

"I have an idea..." Renjun said with a half smile, knowing fully well that it probably wasn't the best solution. But he really couldn't give a damn, not when the clock read 2:54 am. Especially not when he had a schedule tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been getting comments saying johnhyuck endgame and MarkHyuck endgame lmao I already have one in mind, and I don’t wanna disappoint the other lmao


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck didn't know what exactly to say, because frankly, he's been trying to block out the memory of Mark ever confessing or Johnny telling him. He didn't want to remember it
> 
> "I don't care who you decide to hug, but at least think about Mark's feelings." Johnny said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on a writing roll rn. Idk why, but I’ve been feeling very excited about writing this part of the story. This is the part I’ve been envisioning since last year lmao

Donghyuck shifted in his half asleep state, trying to find a comfortable position where he didn't have _Johnny's_ arm completely covering his face. The room was hot, and it didn't feel nice.

"Move your arm!" Donghyuck whined out, gently shoving his arm out of his face. He then got more comfortable, positioning himself on top of Johnny's body, finding it more comfortable, rather then being beside him.

After a good 2 minutes of lying there completely still, he found something off about _Johnny_. He found many things off about everything. Like how he was on a couch, and not on the bed. Or how this did not smell anything like Johnny's clothes. But what made him froze in place, was the sound ' _Johnny_ ' made.

That yawn did not belong to Johnny.

"Oh shit!" The male on the couch panicked, shoving the younger boy off of him, making him fall to the cold hard floor.

"Ow! What the fuck? Why did you do that!?" Donghyuck shouted in pain, groaning at the sharp pain he felt in his back. He opened his eyes, and saw a sheepishly grinning Mark looking down at him, ears redder than a tomato, and guilt displayed in his eyes.

"Sorry." Mark said with an apologetic smile plastered on his face. He sat up properly on the couch, then helped the boy get up from the floor. Donghyuck sat next to Mark, leaving some space between them. He reached for his phone, which was on the coffee table.

The moment he opened his phone, his eyes blew wide, and breath hitch.

Two things made him panic, one being the big white numbers which flashed across the screen, reading 2:11 pm. But that wasn't even the worst.

What was worst was all the unread texts and missed calls from Johnny.

"I'm in trouble." Donghyuck whispered to himself, scrolling through Johnny's texts. He can tell that he wasn't too _happy_. Which was understandable. But he knew he would be getting the silent treatment or even worse, and that made Donghyuck dread going back.

"Why?" Mark asked, trying to take a look at the screen, but Donghyuck quickly turned off the phone and put it in his pocket, looking to Mark with an annoyed expression.

"None of your business." Donghyuck quickly said, pushing himself off of the couch, making his way to check the rooms to see if the dreamies were still here, though he had a feeling they would be long gone by know.

When he opened the room to Jisung and Jaemins room, there he saw Jaemin passed out on his bed, hair all messed up and drool down his face.

"Disgusting." Donghyuck muttered out, before closing the door. He walked back to the living room after finding no one else here, other than Jaemin.

"I'm going home." Donghyuck sighed, picking up his bag from the floor, making sure he had everything.

Mark did say anything. He just followed the boy out the door, making sure to lock the door and sending a text to Renjun that he left the dorm with Donghyuck.

-

When Donghyuck walked in the dorm, he could hear the sound of the tv playing softly in the back, and Doyoung's and Johnny's laughter from the living room.

He slowly walked closer, hoping Johnny wasn't upset or anything about what happened. It was pure accident, he had planned to come home, but that obviously didn't happen due to his dumb body being too tired.

"Oh you're finally back." Doyoung said, glancing to Donghyuck with a small smile. "Jeno said you got drunk last night." Doyoung chuckled.

"I wasn't drunk. I was just tired and passed out." Donghyuck sighed, shaking his head gently. He took a quick glance to Johnny, and he didn't have a bitter look, but he also wasn't looking directly at him, which gave Donghyuck a clue that he was probably a little upset.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Donghyuck said, quickly waking away from the living room, and conversation.

When he entered his room, he dropped his bag to the floor, and took off his hoodie, throwing it to his chair by his computer. The moment he opened up the closet, he could hear the bedroom door opening, then closing.

There was silence at first, no words were said, no glances exchanged. And Donghyuck wasn't sure if he liked this silent very much.

"Why didn't you answer my texts last night?" Johnny asked in a gentle voice. Donghyuck can hear him sitting down on his bed. The younger continued to find some clothes, not saying anything for a few seconds.

"I turned off my phone," Donghyuck said, picking out a random tshirt from the hanger. "I rarely get to hang out with the dreamies, I'm always with you guys, so I didn't want anyone to interrupt our time."

"I also texted you this morning, you could've answered at the very least." Johnny sighed.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Donghyuck huffed out in annoyance, grabbing his clothes and walked off to the washroom, feeling a little bit heated. 

He may or may not have accidentally slammed the door on the way to the bathroom.

-

Johnny and Donghyuck didn't talk for the rest of the day. Honestly, they avoided each other for most of the day. If one was in a room, the other would go to another. It was especially difficult since they were in the dorms today.

But when dinner time came rolling around, Doyoung thought it would be _great_ idea to invite Mark, Taeyong and Taeil over to order some food. Which left Johnny and Donghyuck having to stay in the same room without causing suspicions.

While Taeil, Johnny, Taeyong and Doyoung were talking about something about what they saw online, Mark was silently eating away the food, not aware of his surroundings. Donghyuck on the other hand wasn't feel it, so he just picked at it, taking small bites.

Everything was fine, really. Johnny seemed to be fine, Mark was being his normal self, and the conversation going on at the table was the main focus, so Donghyuck didn't have to worry about getting weird glances from Taeyong or Doyoung about his odd _behaviour_.

But then, everyone at the table got a notification from their phones, meaning a message came in from the main group chat. Donghyuck and Mark honestly didn't care, and it seemed Johnny and Taeil also didn't care to check what it was.

But Taeyong and Doyoung on the other hand, were curious.

"Oh my god." Taeyong immediately laughed once he checked the message, a wide smile making its way to his lips as he stared at this message.

"Can't believe Mark is actually sleeping with someone." Doyoung pointed out.

The mention of his name made the boy look up from his food, still chewing as he stared at the two elders with a confused expression.

Taeyong immediately showed the boy his screen, and there showed a picture of both Mark and Donghyuck _cuddling_ on the couch back at the dreamies dorm earlier this morning. They both looked comfortable, and anyone would fine it adorable.

Mark's ears went red, as he awkwardly chuckled at the picture. "Oh, _that_." Mark said.

Johnny glanced for the phone screen, but immediately looked away after he knew what it was. Something about that picture didn't sit right with him, but he just ignored the feeling.

"You guys look cute." Doyoung said with a gummy smile, cooing at the picture of the two youngest sleeping peacefully.

After dinner was over, Mark, Taeil, Doyoung and Taeyong all decided to watch a movie in the living room, while Johnny and Donghyuck went back to their room to get ready for bed.

"So, did you have fun with Mark?" Johnny asked in a calm voice, but the bitterness was so obvious. It was there, it was loud, and Donghyuck knew he was upset.

"What's wrong with sleeping on the couch with my friend?" Donghyuck asked with annoyance laced in his voice. He sat on his chair, and faced his computer, logging in.

"Ok, first of all, you know he likes you, but you still decide to fucking cuddle up with him?" Johnny sighed, rolling his eyes. "And second, I don't know if you forgot, but we're dating. You can't just cuddle with some guy who likes you." Johnny said.

Donghyuck didn't know what exactly to say, because frankly, he's been trying to block out the memory of Mark ever confessing or Johnny telling him. He didn't want to remember it.

"I don't care who you decide to hug, but at least think about Mark's feelings." Johnny said, before leaving the room to join the others in the living room.

Leaving Donghyuck with his many, _many_ thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way you guys come up with possible endings makes me cry :,) like, they sound so nice, and I’ve been taking a lot of inspiration from all of your guys ideas lol
> 
> Now, what do you think about the current situation with Johnhyuck’s and Markhyuck’s relationship?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you still love me?" He asked.
> 
> "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter 12 :D it’s kinda long, so enjoy:)

The dream members were going on about which toy story was the best, while Donghyuck sat on the couch, staring at nothing in particular. His mind was filled with so many thoughts, and he couldn't seem to ignore them. Even with 5 nosy kids in the room arguing about a children's animation.

"I have a question." Donghyuck suddenly said, cutting off Jisung. The younger was about to whine about how he was just cut off so rudely, but then noticed how serious Donghyuck looked, he stayed silent and waited for him to say something.

The silence went on for a good 10 seconds, before Donghyuck finally looked up to the group with an uncertain expression. There was something different about the way his eyes looked, and they couldn't quite understand why.

"Let's say, you have two things you cherish and adore. Like, there two things make you really happy," Donghyuck said, his eyes looking at the floor as he racked his brain for the right words.

"But you can only have _one_ , what would you guys do?" Donghyuck asked, finally bringing his eyes up to look at everyone.

"Hmm, I'd just go with both. I mean, who's gonna stop me?" Jaemin said, leaning his back against the soft cushions of the couch.

"Ok, but like, did you not hear him? He said you can only pick one." Jeno said, rolling his eyes at the younger, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"I would keep the first one, you know, because of the memories." Chenle said with a small smile. And Donghyuck thought about for a few seconds, before Jisung spoke up.

"If you're at a point where you have to choose between one thing or the other, go for the second, because you probably didn't like the first as much if you still like the second." Jisung said. And the whole room went quiet, before Chenle started giggling softly, covering his mouth with his hand to try and restrain himself.

"When did Jisung get so wise?" He asked, playfully shoving him with his shoulder. Everyone then started teasing Jisung, completely forgetting about Donghyuck, who was staring at the wall as he kept thinking about what Jisung said.

It made sense. It really did, and it made Donghyuck feel something he couldn't quite describe with the right words. But he knew that it wasn't the best feeling, and he didn't like that.

" _Are you okay?_ " A soft quiet voice spoke from beside him, which slight startled him from his thoughts. But he recovered. He looked to the owner of the voice, and saw a concerned Renjun.

Donghyuck forced a small smile.

" _Yeah_." 

-

By the time Donghyuck got back to the dorm, it was late and he was pretty sure everyone was asleep. So he tried his best to stay quiet, silently walking over to the kitchen to find something to eat. He kept the lights off, because he already knew where everything was and he knew Doyoung usually kept his door slightly opened when he slept.

When he opened the fridge, the kitchen lights opened, which caused himself to jump in his spot. He held his breath, and kept his eyes shut as he slowly turned around. He felt like a teenager who just got caught coming home in the middle of the night after sneaking out.

When he opened his eyes, he was expecting an annoyed Johnny, ready to lecture him why it wasn't good it keep home so late, and how worried he was.

But instead, he saw Doyoung standing there looking all sleepy.

"Why are you finally coming back now?" Doyoung asked. He didn't sound annoyed nor concerned. Just confused and tired. The older looked to the time on the wall clock, which read 1:40. 

Donghyuck shrugged. "I lost track of time."

"Next time, don't come back. Do you know how annoying it is to wake up in the middle of the night to Sounds coming from the door and thinking it's some stalker?" Doyoung said with a frown, narrowing his eyes at the young male who was scavenging the fridge for something to satisfy his hunger.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry." Donghyuck sighed, rolling his eyes. He picked up a banana milk box, and three cheese strings, (which he was pretty sure was Johnny's) and closed the fridge.

"Oh, and Johnny said he wasn't coming home tonight. Goodnight." Doyoung said, before turning around to walk back to his room to continue his much needed beauty sleep.

Donghyuck stood in the middle of the kitchen, holding his snacks in his hands as he stared at the counter in front of him.

_Where did Johnny go?_

Donghyuck walked to his shared room, softly closing the door once he was inside. He noticed how Johnny's bed was completely made, and how cleaned the room looked.

He dragged his feet over to his bed, which was starting to feel more like his own, rather than an extra bed they had in the room. He wasn't sure how to feel about that though.

He plopped himself down on the bed, kicking off his shoes to the floor. He then sat cross cross, and opened the snacks he had grabbed. They were okay, but it just didn't seem that good anymore. So he placed it on his nightstand, hoping he'll gain back his appetite later on so the food wouldn't go to waste.

He fished out his phone from his pocket. He noticed how the battery was about to die, but he ignored that, going straight to Johnny's contact name. He hesitated for a second, having his finger hover over the call button.

While half of him wanted to call, and know where Johnny was. The other half was nervous for some odd reason. He didn't know what the reason was, but it was stopping him from pressing the call button.

After five minutes of sitting there with a full on war going on his head, he decided to press the button, even though he immediately started to regret it once he heard the rings.

But when it stopped, he frowned.

He didn't pick up.

Usually, he wouldn't have cared. He would've just brushed it off and go on with whatever he was doing. Because in the end, Johnny would always end up calling back. And yes, he still could call back, but Donghyuck wasn't feeling patient today. He just wanted him to come back so they can just cuddle all night, and wake up tomorrow back to their normal selves.

He felt lonely in this quiet room, and all he wanted was to be all bundled up in Johnny's arms and sleep comfortably.

Donghyuck threw his legs over his bed, reaching down to grab his shoes, which were still on the floor. He quickly put them on, then walked out the door, leaving his almost dead phone on his bed. He snuck his way down the dark halls, careful not to be too loud so Doyoung won't wake up again.

When he made it to the door, he quietly opened it, then left the dorm, wanting to get fresh air.

-

Everyone in the dorm was asleep. Everyone except Mark. He was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling like he was the most fascinating thing to exist on this planet. He's counted sheep's and tossed and turned for hours, and he still couldn't get his restless body to sleep. So that's how he ended up settling on just staring at the ceiling till his brain decides to sleep.

A small ping came from his phone, causing him to tear his gaze from the boring white ceiling to the nightstand on his right, where his phone was sitting, screen lit up showing a text notification. He reached for it. The harsh light stung his tired eyes a bit, but he quickly recovered.

_**hyuck:**_ _wanna hangout? :(_

He looked to the time at the top of screen, which read 2:23 am. It was late, and he was confused why Donghyuck wanted to hang out at a time like this.

**:** _but it's late??_

As second later, he got another message.

**_hyuck:_ ** _:((_

**:** _i never said no,,,_

_**hyuck:**_ :D

-

"Is this hanging out?" Mark asked, walking over to where Donghyuck was sitting on a bench, a plastic bag right beside him. He sat down, watching the boy grab the bag.

"Why? Do you not like it?" Donghyuck asked with a pout, eyes shining with disappointment. Mark could only smile at the sight he found adorable.

"I just thought you meant at your dorm. Not at a park." Especially at two in the morning,

"I don't want to be there right now." Donghyuck said softly, a sigh following right after.

Mark could tell something was wrong.

"How come? Did you and Johnny fight again?" Mark asked lightheartedly, but with the way Donghyuck didn't say anything, he could tell it was probably something more than just a silly argument like it normally was.

It went silent between them. Just the casual cars passing by, and the bugs making small noises in the grass.

"Mark?" Donghyuck whispered, his eyes still trained on the concrete ground that he's been staring at for the passed few minutes.

" _Hmm?"_

"Do you still love me?" He asked, finally bringing his eyes up to look at Mark, who was already looking straight at him.

"Yeah." Mark didn't hesitate for a second.

Donghyuck sighed, looking away, going back to staring at the ground. "Why? I've already rejected you, I've been ignoring you're feelings, and I've been pretending as if you've never told me."

Mark stayed quiet, trying to rake his brain for the right words.

"I don’t know,” Mark said softly. Because, he didn’t even understand his own feelings, and why he was still pining over someone who has made it very clear they don’t return the feelings. It hurt, it really did, but yet he couldn’t help but still love every part of Donghyuck, even though he’s already gotten rejected.

“I can’t seem to get rid of these feelings. And even if it were possible, I don’t think I would want to.” Mark said, turning his gaze to the playground in front of him.

“I know you rejected me, but I like liking you. Even if it’s one sided. I’m sure it’ll pass though, so you don’t have to worry.” Mark chuckled softly. And Donghyuck wasn’t sure if it was a hurt chuckle, or a genuine one.

It got quiet. It wasn’t uncomfortable though. Just a nice silent moment between them. It was nice.

“Oh yeah, here.” Donghyuck piped up, opening the plastic bag, digging his hand to grab the unknown content. He handed Mark a ice cold can, and when Mark saw what it was, he eyed the younger.

“Just drink it. We don’t even have anything planned for tomorrow.” Donghyuck whined, going in for his drink. Mark only smiled, but nodded softly, clicking the can open, Donghyuck doing the same.

-

“ _I’m flying!_ ” Donghyuck shouted, bringing one of his arms out to mimic a plane, while his other arm was hanging onto Mark’s shoulders.

“Be quiet!” Mark whisper-shouted at the drunk boy, who was giggling while still mimicking a plane as Mark hoisted him higher so he wouldn’t drop him. They were almost to the door, just a few more feet.

“You’re no fun.” Donghyuck pouted, bringing his arm back to hug Mark closer to him. He rested his head on the elders head, closing his eyes as he listened to Mark’s bickering.

“Get off, you’re so heavy.” Mark said once he was at the entrance of Donghyuck’s dorm. The boy did as told, jumping off. He then stumbled his way to the door, making a move to type in the code, before he gasped soft. He turned around, looking to Mark with wide glossy eyes.

“I forgot to say something!” Donghyuck said gently. He moved closer to the half asleep boy. He brought both of his hands to his cheeks, caressing them softly, eyes shining with a twinkle Mark couldn’t quite read. It was a different look, and it made him feel all mushy inside.

Donghyuck smiled softly. He leaned forward slowly, surely, then placed his lips on Mark’s forehead. It was just a small peck, nothing more than that. Yet, it made Mark feel butterflies burst in his stomach.

Mark could feel his face grow an undeniable red, making him feel all embarrassed and nervous.

“Goodnight _Mark_.” Donghyuck whispered with that drunken smile that made Mark feel weak to the knees. The younger boy dropped his hands, and Mark swore he could feel that same spot going cold. Donghyuck turned around, and pushed in the code for the door. He gave one last glance to the frozen boy, then giggled before walking inside, shutting the door once he was inside.

Leaving Mark standing there all flustered in the dead silent hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what are your thoughts?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt inspiration while writing this :-)

"It's fine." Donghyuck whispered to himself, staring at his reflection in the mirror with a worried and nervous expression. He brought his fingers to his mouth, biting at his nails unconsciously as he started to pace the small bathroom.

"It was just a forehead kiss." Donghyuck said, nodding slowly. It was a platonic kiss. Nothing about it should be _weird_. They were just two friends after all.

As he was trying his best to convince himself everything was fine, and that it was nothing, a soft knock came from the door, startling Donghyuck. "Are you done in there? I need to take a shower." Doyoung said, sounding tired than ever.

"Uh... hold on!" Donghyuck said quickly. He quickly finished his morning routine as fast as he could to not keep the elder waiting any longer. Once he opened the door, he saw Doyoung standing there half away.

He gave him a small smile, before walking past him, and down the hall, making his way to the living room. He didn't want to go back to his room, because Johnny was back, and he wasn't sure if he had the guts to look him in the eyes just yet.

But he knew at some point, he would have to talk to him.

The day went by rather quickly. Doyoung made breakfast for the two, (Johnny saying he wasn't hungry) then he finished two movies by himself. He went out for lunch with Renjun and Chenle, then when dinner came rolling around, he just decided on ordering because he was too lazy to actually cook something.

He somehow managed to avoid Johnny and Mark the whole day. Which gave him time to gather his thoughts and emotions. Even though it was still a clump of mess, he's gain the courage to finally talk to Johnny for the first time in _days_. 

"I'm sorry." Donghyuck said when he walked into the room. He stood by the doorway, feeling rather odd being there. He looked to Johnny, who was sitting on his chair, facing his computer.

It took a second before Johnny finally turned around. And for some reason, Donghyuck felt this feeling inside of him. _Guilt? Shame?_ Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't a nice feeling. He hated it.

Johnny didn't say anything. Just stared at Donghyuck. It made the boy feel small and vulnerable, like he was some sort of bad guy who was about to lose in a fight.

"Say something..." Donghyuck pouted, wanting to just curl up and ignore him all over again. It took him all day to gather all this courage to even come here, and Johnny wasn't even saying anything.

"What are you sorry for exactly?" Johnny asked in a soft voice. He didn't seem to be mad nor annoyed, which was a good thing in the younger's eyes. But there was still this tension in the room, and Donghyuck hated it.

The boy walked over to his own bed, sitting on it carefully. "A lot of things." Donghyuck sighed, staring at the wall in front of him, counting all the small details he finds in his head. "Like how I've been ignoring you," he swallows.

"Or how I've been acting lately." Donghyuck whispers, looking down to his hands. He fiddled with his fingers.

Johnny didn't say anything, which bothered Donghyuck.

_Is he mad at me?_

Johnny got up from the chair, and made his way to the boy, who was still playing with his hands. He sat in front of the boy, and grabbed his hands. "What's wrong?" He asked the younger in a gentle voice, which made Donghyuck choke out a sob. He didn't understand why that question made him cry, or why he felt sad all of a sudden.

Johnny frowned, bringing the boy into his arms, hugging him closely. Donghyuck immediately wrapped his arms around Johnny's waist, resting his forehead on his shoulder, letting out all his emotions he didn't seem to understand.

"I'm sorry _Johnny_ ," Donghyuck cried. He could feel Johnny hugging him tighter, patting his back lightly to try and soothe him. "I don't know what's wrong with me." Donghyuck said through soft cries.

All Johnny could do was hug the boy, comfort him to the best of his abilities.

After what seemed to be forever of what really was only a couple of minutes, Donghyuck finally calmed down, only little sniffles coming out of his mouth every few seconds. His eyes were red and puffy, while his face was a bit red from having his face against the warmth of Johnny's now wet tshirt.

"Want to sleep? You look exhausted." Johnny said with a calm and soothing voice. He brought his hand up to brush the boys hair out of his face, running his fingers through his brown fluffy hair.

Donghyuck shook his head, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie. He looked at Johnny's chest, not wanting to make direct eye contact with the older, especially not when he had just finished crying for absolutely no reason.

"I wanted to talk to you... about me being a shitty boyfriend lately." Donghyuck whispered, feel embarrassed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he's been a pretty terrible boyfriend lately.

Johnny didn't say anything, not knowing what he should say in the situation they were in. Because as much as he wanted to comfort the boy and tell him he hasn't been one, he also didn't want to lie to him. Because, quite frankly, Donghyuck _hasn't_ been the best boyfriend these days.

"We can talk tomorrow if you want-"

Donghyuck cut him off with a shake of the head. "No, because I know I'll just try and avoid it again." He sighed.

The room grew quiet.

"I have a question," Johnny said, looking to Donghyuck with a serious expression. "Can you answer honestly for me?"

Donghyuck stared at him for a good 5 seconds, before nodding slowly.

"Do you still like Mark?" His voice sounded small, and a hint of hurt. It felt like a punch was blown at Donghyuck, right in the guts.

-

"Boo!" A loud, sudden shout came from beside the spaced out boy. It startled him, but he quickly recovered when he saw the smiley boy laughing.

Donghyuck smiled softly.

"Did you play games all night?" Chenle asked, shoving his shoulders against the elders playfully, a teasing smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes. I played all night." Donghyuck said jokingly, shaking his head. Chenle only laughed, before getting up on his feet, and walked over to where Jisung and Jeno were going over some dance together, joining in on the mini lesson that was going on.

Donghyuck went back to spacing out, staring at the wall across the room, becoming familiar with the texture as the minutes pass by. The sounds of the dream members were the only thing keeping him from completely zoning out.

The day went by slowly, and all Donghyuck could think about was how he just wanted to sleep.

He doesn't know how he ended up in Taeil's bed at the end of the day, but he was there and he had no intentions of going back to his own bed.

"Can I sleep here?" Donghyuck asked in a whisper, his arms snaked around the elders waist as he rested his head on his shoulder, eyes getting heavier as the minutes pass by.

Donghyuck didn't get the chance to hear what Taeil said, because his body slowly fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I have a endgame ship. Please don’t be upset if it’s not the one you were hoping for :(
> 
> Also, what do you think of this chapte? Good? Bad? Boring?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just tell me what’s wrong, and I’ll help. You guys can’t keep acting like this. Because if you do, the fans will notice, which might stir up some rumours,” Taeyong said. “And we don’t want everyone to think you hate each other.” 
> 
> “Ok, but what if I say, I do hate them. Then what?” Johnny asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. I updated :D hope you enjoy~ I worked hard on this short chapter.

_“Do you still like Mark?”_

It was a simple question, yet it made Johnny feel all these emotions swirl in him. Like a huge storm that wouldn’t stop. It was confusing, and though he wanted those emotions to be nice, positive and confident feelings, he couldn’t help but feel hopeless, like he just lost in a game. He felt awful and nervous and scared and mad and sad and just... _terrible_. 

And it make the situation worse as it was, the answer that came out of Donghyuck just made Johnny feel like there was no hope for him at all. He felt... stupid, and useless. He didn’t know who to be angry at, himself? Mark? _Haechan?_

_“I don’t know... I’m sorry Johnny.”_

If Johnny was honest, he didn’t listen to the younger’s rambling after that. All he could think about was, _what exactly went wrong._ It’s all he could think of, like a broken record. His heart felt heavy, and he didn’t know what to do in that moment other than to leave the room, ignoring Donghyuck’s soft cries.

A small, _small_ part of him hoped Donghyuck would chase after him, maybe tell him that what he said was some _horrible_ sick joke he made. Because, that would be better than feeling like he was was going to break down at any moment, a feeling so dark and terrible.

So that’s how he ended up at the front door of the wayv dorm, looking like a ball of mess in his black hoodie, which smelled _awfully_ like Donghyuck. He brought his hand up to the doorbell, pressing the button. A few seconds passed, before the door opened to a smaller boy all wrapped in a fluffy blanket.

_Yangyang_. That’s his name.

The boy looked surprised, seeing Johnny standing at his doorstep. This has never happened before, the nct members never came here, so it was understandable why he looked surprised.

“Is Ten here?” Johnny asked in a weak voice. He felt small standing there, even though he was much taller that the boy.

“Oh, Uh hold on,” Yangyang mumbled, walking away from the door, leaving it slightly opened. Johnny kind of stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He tried to peek inside, but the door immediately opened to the same kid. “Sorry, I forgot to invite you in. Come.” Yangyang said, opening the door wider so Johnny could walk in.

The dorm was dark, presumably because everyone was in their own bedrooms sleeping, considering it was late at night.

“Sit here, I’ll go get him.” Yangyang said in an awkward manner, before scurrying off down the dimly lit hallway. He took this small tiny to look at the place, noticing all the pet toys laying around. He’s never actually seen them in person, but he found them cute, especially the dog, Bella.

“What are you doing here so late?” A voice broke the peaceful silence. Johnny turned his head to the voice, and saw Ten standing there looking tired and lazy. He instantly felt bad for coming here. He should’ve just stayed home and drown alone.

“I’m sorry for coming here so late.” Johnny said in korean, giving Ten an apologetic smile.

Ten could tell something was wrong, with the way Johnny looked, to his awkward posture, it was obvious something was wrong. But the cherry on top, was the way he was speaking in korean. So _polite_ and _formal_. 

“Wanna sleepover? We can watch movies all night if you want.” Ten suggested, walking over to the couch, sitting himself next to Johnny. The older only stared at him, before nodding. There was no schedule tomorrow, as it was Sunday, and he just wanted to take his mind off of this whole thing for awhile.

“Wait, my cat is awake! Lemme go get him, he’ll cheer you up, I promise.” Ten said with a wide smile, jumping off the couch quickly, off to get his cat. A few seconds pass, and in came Ten with a familiar Siamese cat in his arms.

“This is Louis. He’s my favourite.” Ten smiled, petting the cat behind his ear. Johnny only smiled. The two spent all night watching movies on Disney plus, ordering takeout and just relived the happy moments they once had. It was nice.

-

The atmosphere in the practice room was... stressful, to say the least. Although no one knew what was going on, everyone could tell it had to do something with those same three people. It was suffocating for everyone, but they didn’t want to butt in and make things worse. Johnny tried his best to ignore his feelings and just pretend everything was okay, while Donghyuck looked disappointed and tired most of the day. Then Mark on the other hand was quiet and kept to himself, occasionally looking like he was deep into his thoughts.

“I hate this.” Yuta muttering quietly, switching his gaze to Johnny, Donghyuck and Mark, who were all on opposite sides of the room, obviously avoiding each other. The tension in the room was high, and it made everyone feel uncomfortable.

“I wonder why they’re like this.” Jaehyun sighed, shaking his head as he watched them with wary eyes. He proceeded to go back to his phone, the sight stressing him out.

Jungwoo on the other hand, had already put the pieces together, though some parts were unclear to him, he had a small idea on what was going on. But it was none of his business, so he stayed quiet, hoping they would work it out soon.

“I need to breath.” Yuta said in Japanese, getting up from the floor. He walked towards the door, and left the room. Everyone watching him in the process. Doyoung looked to Jungwoo from across the room, hoping he knew why Yuta looked... annoyed. Jungwoo pointed to the three, and he immediately understood.

The rest of the day went by painfully slow, and each hour that passed, another member would be over their shit, resulting in someone wanting to leave the practice room. Which put more stress on Taeyong, not knowing what he should do with everyone and everything. It was clear that whatever was happening between those three, it was obvious a personal problem, and he hoped maybe they would work it out themselves, but he wasn’t so confident at this point. It was ruining the mood of the group, and as he was the leader, he had to somehow help.

So when they got back to the dorms, he dragged Johnny all the way to his room, even though it was a struggle. The slam on the door is what got Johnny to stop his whining once they were inside. The leader sat Johnny on his chair, and glared at him for a good 20 seconds, before sighing.

“Johnny,” Taeyong started off. Johnny answered in a hum, letting the younger know he was all ears. _“What’s wrong?”_ Taeyong knew it was a question that probably wouldn’t be answered, but he had to start somewhere.

Johnny didn’t say anything. His eyes wandered off to the wall behind Taeyong, which wasn’t even that interesting, but he couldn’t bare looking Taeyong straight in the eyes. Because though he was okay at lying and keeping all his feelings in, Taeyong somehow knew how to get past the walls. He wasn’t ready for that yet. He wasn’t ready for all his emotions to come tumbling down.

Taeyong sighed again. “Johnny, you guys are ruining the mood, and as much as I would like for you guys to work this out yourself, you guys don’t seem to be getting anywhere, at all.” Taeyong said, crossing his arms.

“What do you mean?” Johnny whispered. He thought he was going an okay job at acting like everything was normal. How did he get thrown into this category?

“All three of you have been avoiding each other. Donghyuck looks like someone died, and Mark looks like he isn’t even living in reality. And you,” Taeyong pointed his finger at a Johnny in an annoyed expression.

“You keep acting like nothing is wrong, but the moment you take a glance at the two, you look as if they’ve betrayed you. Don’t think we haven’t noticed, because we have.” Taeyong said, shaking his head. He walked over to his bed, feeling tired from standing there.

“Just tell me what’s wrong, and I’ll help. You guys can’t keep acting like this. Because if you do, the fans will notice, which might stir up some rumours,” Taeyong said. “And we don’t want everyone to think you hate each other.”

“Ok, but what if I say, I do hate them. Then what?” Johnny asked, finally looking to Taeyong. The younger looked surprised, baffled, like he just heard the most bizarre thing ever.

“Johnny.” Taeyong said warningly, his eyes sharp as he started at Johnny with disappointment. There was no way that would happen, but with the way Johnny was looking at him, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

“I’m gonna go to sleep now.” Johnny said, before getting up from the chair, making his way to the door. When he left, Taeyong sat there feeling quite hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a break from writing. I’ve realized that, I only wrote this because I always wanted a johnhyuck fic like this, angsty and shit like that. I mainly wrote this for myself, but as more people kept reading, it put pressure on me to keep writing at a quick pace, and I didn’t find it so fun anymore. But I’m fine now. 
> 
> Anyway, what do you think of the chapter? Honestly speaking, I feel terrible for Johnny :((


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyuck," Johnny said quickly, which surprised the both of them really. Johnny wasn't planning on talking tonight. 
> 
> "I think... I think we should break up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive.

Johnny and Donghyuck somehow managed to stay in the same room alone without feeling like one had to leave. Sure, it was still awkward, but it was better than staring at each other for 6 seconds before deciding they didn't want to be alone together.

So that's how the two ended up in their room together, both in their own beds trying their best to find sleep. It seemed impossible, as they kept tossing and turning. Johnny felt like he was going to suffocate any second, the sound of the people upstairs seeming even louder than he remembers. The room felt like it was a sauna, so hot and humid. He could hear Donghyuck from his side of the room, having a hard time just as he was.

_Would they have to switch rooms to find peace?_

Johnny knew they had to at least talk about this. Because if they didn't, who knows what will happen to them, and the entire group. He still remembers how tense the dorm was when Mark and Donghyuck had that big fight of theres back in 2017, and it was an awful time not just for them, but for everyone.

He didn't want to go back to those times.

_"Do you hate me?"_ A small voice broke the silence. If the room wasn't so quiet, he probably wouldn't have heard it. But he did, and a part of him wish he hadn't.

"I understand if you do, I've been such an awful person lately." Donghyuck whispered. He sounded tired, and broken. It made Johnny's heart feel all weird, a big part of him wanted to just go over there and hug the younger boy and tell him they could just forget everything. He just wanted things to back to how they were, when things weren't so complicated.

"You don't have to forgive me- I wouldn't forgive myself if I were you anyway." Donghyuck chuckled dryly.

The silence grew after that, neither saying anything. Just listening to the cars outside and the people upstairs. Johnny wanted to say something, but nothing would leave this mouth.

_Did he hate Donghyuck?_

It was a yes or no question, yet he couldn't find the answers. His brain was scattered with many opinions surrounding that topic. Did he hate Donghyuck? A very small part of him hated the boy, and never wanted to see him again. But there was this large part of him that still cared deeply about him, the boy still made his stomach feel all these butterflies flutter inside him, making his heart rate go up just by thinking of him. Why was he like this?

"Johnny, I know I never say this, but I love you. Not just as a boyfriend, but as a friend too. And I'm sorry that I hurt you- I also hurt Mark a lot, and he doesn't even know what's going on." Donghyuck sighed.

"God, I'm such a terrible friend to both of you." He said under his breath. Johnny can feel the stress radiating from him.

"Hyuck," Johnny said quickly, which surprised the both of them really. Johnny wasn't planning on talking tonight.

"I think... I think we should break up."

It was out. The one thing Johnny never wanted to say aloud, at least to Donghyuck. But here they were, alone in a dark room waiting for someone to say something.

"I also think we should tell the others what happened, or at least Mark. I think he deserves to hear it, he's been through a lot." Johnny finally said. His chest felt heavy, and he felt like curling himself under his blanket to hide from the world.

He's had multiple breaks up in the passed, and sure they did hurt him a bit. But this one felt... terrible. He thought this would last long, that he would finally be happy. But like all things, nothing ever ends happily for him.

No one said anything for the rest of the night, which Johnny was thankful for. He didn't feel well enough to say another word, probably would've choked up like some child who lost their candy.

The next day was the same, quiet and awkward. It was more awkward between the three of them, the rest of the members already being over with whatever this whole situation was. It was draining for all of them, having to watch the 3 of them fall apart.

"Have you talked to them yet?" Doyoung asked Taeyong quietly. The two were in the practice room with the other MAW members, getting ready to film the dance video.

Taeyong sighed softly. "I talked to Johnny, but I got nothing." He thought about talking to Mark or Donghyuck, but he knew they'd most likely not say anything too. Whatever what was happening between the three of them, needed to be fixed.

"I'll talk to Mark after, I don't think the others can take it any longer." Doyoung says with a defeated sigh. He then leaves Taeyong by the sound system, and went to where Xiaojun, Lucas and Shotaro were playfully practicing, joining the trio.

The rest of the day went on, the maw members practicing for a few minutes before recording. Xiaojun and Lucas had to leave early due to some other schedules with the wayv members, while Shotaro had to go to his korean classes. Jaehyun on the other hand had some other personal schedules, leaving only Taeyong and Doyoung in the practicing room alone.

"So what's your plan? Just gonna go straight up to him?" Taeyong asks, walking over to his bag where he had some snacks he had bought yesterday. Doyoung followed.

"I guess." Doyoung sighs softly. "It's not like there isn't any other way." He sits next to Taeyong, who had already found himself a bag of chips, opening it. Taeyong offered a chip to Doyoung, who accepted it, popping it in his mouth.

"And if he doesn't say anything, then what?" The older asked, staring across the room, watching their reflection from the mirror.

"Then we ask Donghyuck, and if that doesn't work, then I guess we live with this." Doyoung jokes, but Taeyong only sighed after that. The last time there was a big fight, was with Mark and Donghyuck back in 2017. They worked it out by themselves, and he was hoping it would be the same this time, but he has a feeling it won't be the same. For god sakes, Johnny was somehow involved, and even _mature Johnny_ couldn't seem to fix this.

"Do you have any idea on why they're fighting?" Taeyong asks, turning his attention to Doyoung, who was using his phone. The younger shook his head no.

"To be honest, I tried to watch them and see if I could figure it out, but I saw nothing. They just acted like they didn't know each other." Doyoung says, putting his phone away in his pocket. He leaned against the wall.

It got silent between them, both too busy with their own thoughts to say anything. That was until the door opened, and in came Jungwoo with his bag looking like he was ready to practice.

"Oh, you guys are still here?" The younger smiled softly, walking towards them. Doyoung nodded, looking exhausted.

"What's wrong? You guys look defeated." Jungwoo says with a small chuckle, sitting in front of the two. Taeyong let out a sigh, finishing the bottom of the bag.

"Dealing with Mark, Hyuck and Johnny is more exhausting than we thought. Johnny won't say anything, and we don't know what to do." Taeyong said. "I wanted them to deal with it themselves, but that doesn't seem to be happening. And we can't just leave them like that, especially right now with the whole comebacks and stuff like that." The leader's shoulders went slump, feeling hopeless.

"I suggest that you should really talk to Mark, he might have some sort of answers," Jungwoo says, shrugging a bit. "That's if he's willing to tell you guys."

Taeyong eyes the boy with confusion, and so does Doyoung. "What do you mean?" Taeyong asks, leaning forward a bit, like they were exchanging secrets. Jungwoo just sits there, looking away from them for a bit, eyes wandering off.

"Just talk to Mark." Is all Jungwoo says before Ten, Johnny and Yuta came walking in the room laughing about something Johnny had said. Jungwoo gave one last look to the pair, before getting up from the floor and going over to the trio who were getting ready to practice.

-

"Mark, walk with me, talk with me." Doyoung says with his usual gummy smile, throwing his arm over the younger's shoulders, walking down the halls of sm. Doyoung had barely managed to find him, having been busy with the others and Mark not answering his texts or calls, it was like Mark had gone MIA on him.

"Actually, I have plans with Lucas and Hendery, so maybe later-" Doyoung quickly cut the boy off, covering his mouth with his hand. He stopped walking, and faced the rapper with a serious expression.

"This is serious Mark, tell them you have change of plans or something." Doyoung says. But Mark shakes his head, taking the hand away from his face.

"I can't. I already bailed on Chenle and Renjun yesterday because I had practice. Can't we talk later tonight?" Mark asks with a pout. He really didn't want to disappoint the others, especially since Lucas never had time these days to actually hang out with Mark. He also wanted to get closer with the wayv members, so Hendery was a start.

Doyoung was hesitant. He didn't want Mark to not hang out with his friends, but he also knew that if he agreed to talk later in the day, Mark would be too tired and immediately fall to sleep once they got back to the dorms. Practicing constantly for a comeback was exhausting- and Doyoung knew that.

"Fine. But you better to the dorm later, or else I'll smack you." Doyoung threatens, glaring at the younger.

"I promise. Now, I really have to go." Mark says, slipping out of Doyoung's grip and back down the hall making his way to the staircase. Doyoung watched, hoping it will go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing from this,,,, nct has had my full attention these past few months. I’m also going through some stuff rn, which is draining lmao but I’ve managed to write a decently long chapter. I think I’m going to end this in a few chapters, this has been going on forever lol


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's going on with you and Donghyuck?" Doyoung asked, already tired of all this wait. He just wanted answers, literally anything that will help him get this mess cleaned up.
> 
> Mark looked unfazed, still scrolling through the shows. "What do you mean? Nothing is going on." Mark snickered, rolling his eyes. But Doyoung already knew Mark was lying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive :3

"He's sleeping."

Doyoung looked at Yuta with disbelief, mouth hung open a bit, feeling a little betrayed, even though it wasn't Mark's fault for having such a busy schedule. He shouldn't blame him, but he couldn't help but blame him a tiny bit. He should've just stole Mark away from Lucas, then maybe he might have answers.

"W-what? Since when?" Doyoung asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yuta sighed. "Since he got back, which was around half an hour ago. He was pretty tired when he came back." The older said, feeling bad for the younger boy, who has been working non stop since the year started.

"But he promised he would come talk to me..." Doyoung sighed softly. Yuta gave him a sorry look, shrugging his shoulders. "Come over tomorrow evening, we're ordering from that Chinese restaurant, and I'm sure he'll be awake for that." The elder said, knowing well Mark really enjoys food, especially from his favourite Chinese restaurant.

Doyoung thinks about it for a few seconds, before nodding. "Fine, but if he wakes up, tell him to call me."

Yuta agrees, not even sure if the boy will wake up. He's been practicing all day, and was immediately out cold when they got back.

Doyoung then leaves after giving the older one last look, making his way to the elevator. He hopes Mark will say something, because he doesn't know how long he can go with the tension between the three of them.

-

Doyoung was half asleep when he heard a soft knock coming from his door. He cursed under his breath, already annoyed with the person at the door for disturbing his well needed sleep. But nonetheless the less, despite his aching body and heavy eyelids, he pushed himself off his _comfortable_ bed and made his way to the door.

When he opened it, there stood Donghyuck looking vulnerable and smaller than he's ever seen him. He was drowning in an hoodie which he could only guess could belong to Johnny. His head hung low in shame as he stared at the floor, as if it was the more fascinating thing he's ever laid his eyes on.

"Can I sleep with you?" The boy mumbled softly, still not bring himself to look at the elder in the face. He felt embarrassed for even coming here, he could've gone to the living room to leave the older alone. But no, his dumb self decided that he should come here and bother Doyoung, who looked like he was about to pass out.

When Doyoung didn't answer, Donghyuck sighed, turning his back to the elder and already had his destination in mind: _the cold lonesome living room_. He didn't mind it all that much, it's just he felt extra sad when he would sleep there for the night.

_"Wait,"_

The boy stopped his in tracks, turning around slowly. Doyoung sighed, feeling bad for the younger. He opened his door wider, letting him in. Donghyuck smiled gently, and walked in, glad he wouldn't have to sleep in the living room for tonight. There was nothing wrong with the living room, there was a big tv, the play station, and the kitchen was just across the room, so it was great. But he rather be away from things that reminded him of Johnny.

Once the two got comfortable on the bed that was too small for two, Doyoung finally built up the courage to ask him what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Doyoung asked quietly, breaking the peaceful silence. He could feel the younger getting tense beside him, which had him frowning slightly.

Was it that bad that Donghyuck, whom didn't let anything bother him, get him tense? Maybe he should be worried _worried._

"Nothing. Just Johnny being an ass, that's all." Donghyuck chuckled dryly, trying playing it off. But it was hard, remembering those words Johnny had said to him. He's seen it coming the moment they started get distant, but it didn't hurt any less. He genuinely liked Johnny, he liked his smile and laugh, the way he hugged him, as if he was protecting him from the world. He liked their late night talks, liked his warm bed. He missed when they would cuddle, and _kiss_. 

Donghyuck choked out a sob, completely forgetting Doyoung was right there. But that didn't stop his tears, nor did it stop his heart from feeling more broken that he's ever felt. It felt much worse than if did when he thought Mark wouldn't ever love him. And that hurt, big time.

"It's all my fault." Donghyuck cried into Doyoung's chest, hugging him tightly, as if the universe would take him away from him too. "I'm such a terrible person."

Doyoung just sat there having no clue what he was talking about, but he still kept him close, letting him cry and mumble to himself. He rubbed his back gently, his chin on top of the boys head.

After what felt like hours, Donghyuck finally calmed down, sniffling every so often. He wiped his face with his sleeves, and kept his head hung low, feeling the embarrassment rise up inside of him.

"I'm sorry, for getting your shirt wet, and crying like some baby, and bothering you." Donghyuck whispered. He gulped, and looked up to Doyoung, who only gave him a small smile.

"It's fine. It's just a shirt anyway." Doyoung said, shrugging. "And it's normal to cry, babies aren't the only ones who cry."

"Let's sleep, yeah?" Doyoung suggested. When Donghyuck nodded, he smiled and let the boy get comfortable once again. "Just let me change my shirt, you sleep." Doyoung said. Donghyuck mumbled out a reply, but Doyoung didn't quite get it. But he didn't bother asking what he said, as Donghyuck slowly went into a slumber.

Doyoung walked to his dresser, and picked up clean dry shirt, and quickly changed into it. He was about to go back to the bed, but his phone started to ring. He walked over to his desk and picked it up without checking the id.

_"Sorry, I fell asleep when I got back. But Yuta told me to call you- what did you want to talk about again?"_ Mark asked. Doyoung could tell he was eating something, which had his rolling his eyes. At this hour?

"I'll just talk to you tomorrow. You better not skip out this time." Doyoung warned. Mark laughed before agreeing.

When the call ended, he walked back to the bed and climbed in, getting comfortable and careful not to wake Donghyuck.

He reminded himself to have a talk with all three- because there was no way he was going to leave them alone without an answer.

-

Doyoung woke up to an empty bed, which was expected since Donghyuck did have a busy schedule for the next few weeks.

He didn't bother getting dressed, since he didn't have anything planned for the day. He walked out his room and could hear the tv playing some show. When he walked into the living room, he saw Taeyong watching tv with a bowl of cereal in his hands, still in his pyjamas.

"Oh! Did you talk to Mark? What did he say?" Taeyong immediately asked once he noticed the younger. He watched him get himself a bowl of cereal, sitting on the couch like some kid.

"Wow, not even a good morning?" Doyoung snickered. He opened the fridge and grabbed the almost empty carton.

Taeyong rolled his eyes. "It's not even morning, dumbass."

Doyoung walked over the the couch with his bowl of goodness, and sat next to the older. "And no, I didn't talk to Mark yet. When I went over to the dorm, he was already asleep." He dug into his cereal, taking a spoon full into his mouth, humming in delight.

"Are you still going to talk to him?" Taeyong asked, finishing the last of his cereal.

Doyoung rolled his eyes at that, "obviously, I ain't gonna back off once I have some answers. Because if this gets out, who knows what the fans will say. I don't even wanna know what management will do." Doyoung sighed, shaking his head at the thought of any outsiders knowing about this whole mess.

Taeyong nodded slowly.

"Oh yeah, something weird happened last night." Doyoung said softly, suddenly remembering Donghyuck's outburst. He truly felt bad for him. Whatever what was going on, he wanted to help.

"What happened?" Taeyong asked, giving Doyoung a confused expression. He was beyond curious, everything at this point had Taeyong on his toes, the curious cat inside of him getting the best of him.

"Donghyuck came to my room last night, and asked to sleep there." Doyoung said. Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows.

"But that's not all, when I asked him what was wrong, he said Johnny was being an ass, then out of no where, he started to cry." Doyoung sighed.

Taeyong always tried not to take sides whenever things like this happens, but he couldn't help be feel this _anger_ towards Johnny. Everyone knew Donghyuck, knows that it will take everything to get the kid to cry. He was usually strong, so this was odd. Just what had Johnny done that made the boy cry?

"He told me it was his fault, but I'm not sure what he meant by that. I didn't want to bother him, so I just let him sleep after that." Taeyong nodded at that, bitting his bottom lip.

This whole thing was confusing.

"You talk to Mark, I think I know who might have some answers." Taeyong said softly, pushing himself off the couch. Doyoung doing the same. The two walked to the kitchen, dropping their dishes in the sink.

"Who?" Doyoung asked.

-

"Okay, I'm finally free. What do you want?" Mark asked, sipping on his cola as he scrolled through Netflix to find a show to watch for the night. Everyone had finished eating, and scurried off to their rooms. Now it was just the two of them alone.

"What's going on with you and Donghyuck?" Doyoung asked, already tired of all this wait. He just wanted answers, literally anything that will help him get this mess cleaned up.

Mark looked unfazed, still scrolling through the shows. "What do you mean? Nothing is going on." Mark snickered, rolling his eyes. But Doyoung already knew Mark was lying, so he sighed.

"Mark. Just tell me what's wrong. This whole thing, with you, hyuck and Johnny, is really stressful. We don't need rumours going around, so please just tell me what's going on." Doyoung said, keeping his eyes on Mark. But the younger still wouldn't spare him a glance.

"There's literally nothing going on. We just grew apart a little, is all." He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing serious."

"If it's nothing serious, then explain to me why Hyuck broke down crying last night?" Doyoung crossed his arms over his chest, staring straight at Mark.

Mark immediately turned to Doyoung, a hint of worry and concern on his face. "He was crying?" He put his cola on the coffee table. "Is he okay? He seemed fine today at practice though..."

"Look, just tell me what's wrong. We tried to let you guys work it out yourself, but that's obviously not happening." Doyoung said, glaring at Mark. The younger looked like he was fighting with himself, and Doyoung thought for a second that maybe he should back down. But then he suddenly remembers why that would be a bad idea.

"Last time I told someone about this, it ended up being a big mistake..." Mark said quietly, remembering what happened when he told Johnny. He still had no clue what that was all about, but it had made them kind of awkward since then.

Doyoung sigh softly, scooting closer to the boy. "I promise you, _whatever_ had happened last time, won't happen again. Okay?" He stuck out his pinky with a small gentle smile, and Mark couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Mark hooked his pinky around Doyoung's, and nodded his head. "Fine. But don't go around telling people this or else I'll never trust you again." Mark said quietly, eyes narrowing at him, putting all his trust into the elder.

Doyoung nodded.

-

" _Jungwoo_." 

The boy stopped his dancing, and turned around to face the exit. There stood Taeyong, looking more exhausted than ever. But despite all that, he still managed to give the younger a bright smile. Jungwoo smiled back.

The younger male walked over to the sound system, quickly turning off the music. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at some meeting?" Jungwoo asked, remembering how the manager was talking about some meeting with some of the members.

"It finished," Taeyong says. He walks in the room, closing the door behind him. Jungwoo suddenly gets a tad bit suspicious, but quickly brushes off the feeling, going over to the couches with the leader.

"What were you practicing?" Taeyong asks.

"Just practicing some of my parts, is all." Jungwoo says, yawning as he stretched. He's been in the practice room since noon, and it was almost time for dinner.

"Don't overwork yourself, and make sure you eat dinner." Taeyong says with his usual warm smile. Jungwoo nods, and smiles back.

"So," Jungwoo starts. Taeyong wasn't the type to disturb or bother anyone while practicing. So this was highly unusual. There had to be a reason why the elder was here. Interrupting his practice. "Why are you here?" He asks.

Taeyong chuckles. "Can't I be here too?"

"Sorry, don't mean to be rube, but I reserved this room for myself." Jungwoo says lightheartedly. But honestly, he did reserve the room. It was the one furthest from all the other practice room, so it was quiet. The lighting wasn't harsh, and the air conditioning was great. He waited days for this room to be free.

Taeyong smiles, before nodding. "Fine, I'm actually here to asking about something." He leans back into the couch, and chuckling softly when Jungwoo gives him a suspicious look.

"If this about that time your snacks went missing two days ago, I swear it wasn't me!" Jungwoo says defensively, shaking his head. But Taeyong smiles at that, shaking his head gently.

"It's not about that, it's about Mark, hyuck and Johnny."

Jungwoo freezes for a second, before looking to the floor. Taeyong continues. "You have to tell me what's going on between them- because it's honestly gotten out of hand at this point. And we can't keep this whole _thing_ going, not when next year will be even busier." He says.

"I'm gonna be honest here," Jungwoo says slowly. He scratches the back of his neck, awkwardly laughing a bit. "I don't know what's happening with them. I've only watched and guess, and I could be completely wrong. Which is why I haven't been saying anything."

Taeyong stares at Jungwoo, making the boy feel small, even though he was much taller than the leader. "At least tell me what you think might be happening." Taeyong says.

Jungwoo sighs, but nods after a few seconds. Because even though he didn't want to get into other peoples business, it was clear that it was getting out of hand. He didn't want things to get worse from here.

"I talked to Mark a few weeks ago, and he was sad about something. It seemed pretty serious," Jungwoo says, the memory of that night flashing in his head. He could still feel Mark's pain. "He said he watched the saddest movie ever, and I thought he really meant it at first, but then I asked him what the movie was about,"

Jungwoo frowns. "He said it was about some love sick fool getting rejected. Then I asked if he was the love sick fool, and sure enough, I was right. I then asked who the rejector was-" Jungwoo says, stopping mid sentence.

"What did he say?" Taeyong leans forward like some kid listening to a horror story.

"He didn't say who. But for the past few weeks, I've kind of guessed, with how he's been interacting with this certain person."

"Well... who is it?" Taeyong asks quickly.

Jungwoo gives Taeyong a dumbfounded expression. "Don't tell me your that dense." Jungwoo says, shaking his head, snickering. "Donghyuck. It's Donghyuck."

Taeyong mouth opens a little, taking in the information he was just given. It was eye opening, really. But there were still some unanswered questions that were roaming around his brain.

"Okay, but what about Johnny? How is he involved in this?" Taeyong asks, eyebrows furrowed together.

"That, I'm unsure of. I tried to watch him, but he seemed normal. Other than the fact he was distancing himself from Mark and Hyuck off camera. I tried guessing, but the only logical reason I managed to come up with was that he probably got into a fight with one or both of them." Jungwoo says.

Taeyong nods.

"Well, thanks for telling me. You can go back to practicing." Taeyong quickly says, smiling to the younger. He pushes himself off the couch, and pats Jungwoo on the shoulder. The younger looks at Taeyong all confused, but nods, watching the elder leave the room.

-

It was just about midnight, when Taeyong could hear a soft knock come from the other side of his door. He let out a small and quiet _"come in"_ hoping whoever was out there could hear it. He turned his chair around and waited for the door to open.

When it did, in came Doyoung looking drained of energy, like he had just ran a mile. The older watched as the tall, tired male climb into his unmade bed, grabbing a pillow and hugged it close to his chest. Sighing, he relaxed his aching muscles and closed his eyes, liking the feeling of the leaders soft bed and fan blowing right on his face.

"So," Taeyong started. He leaned his back onto his chair, resting his head. He waited for Doyoung to say something, anything... but got nothing, instead was returned with silence. He sighed, about to turn his chair to continue with his game, but then Doyoung let out a long breath. So he stopped.

" _Hyung_ , do you know how to fix a broken heart?"

Taeyong sat there for a good 10 seconds, his mind running with thoughts on what that could possibly mean. " _Fix a broken heart?_ " He asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Doyoung nods.

He had no clue on what Doyoung was going on about, nor did he have an answer to that odd question. He's never _fixed_ a broken heart, he was no expert in love, he was practically clueless on this subject. So he shrugs his shoulders.

"But why do you ask?"

Doyoung lets a soft sigh pass his lips. "I talked to Mark today," he says with calmness and a hint of something Taeyong couldn't quit read, but he knew it must've been something serious, so he sat and listened in silence.

Doyoung continued after a few seconds of silence. "He said he was so heart broken, and it was getting harder to hide it each day." The younger man frowns a bit, pushing himself up so he was in a sitting position. He turns to the leader and sighs once more.

"And that's not even the worst part, the reason for his heart break is Donghyuck," he says with worry. "I mean... how are we supposed to fix that? They see each other every single day! There is so space for them to get over this." Doyoung said, flopping back down onto the bed. Taeyong could see the worry written all over the younger males face.

"Do... do you know the whole story?" Taeyong asks softly. Because so far, he's only got a few pieces of the puzzle, of the story. And if he was going to solve this- he needed a full picture.

Doyoung shakes his head in disappointment. "Mark wouldn't tell me anything more, said that he didn't feel like talking about Donghyuck."

Taeyong nods. "Okay, I'll deal with the rest myself. You can go to sleep now." Taeyong says gently, smiling to the younger with a fond look. Doyoung hums out a reply, and lazily forces himself off the bed and out of the room.

"Goodnight." Doyoung says before closing the door softly, leaving Taeyong with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very sorry for not updating for months :/ the story is almost done because I wanna start a new project lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated:)


End file.
